


There´s Always Tomorrow

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic navideño de timehasa_way, There's always tomorrow.</p><p>Jensen Ackles es un rico Director Ejecutivo cuya falta de propósito en la vida le está pasando factura. Lo único que le mantiene cuerdo es el ballet, sus ojos siempre se centran en un bailarín: Jared Padalecki. No espera que ellos se conozcan nunca y no espera que Jared esté ahí para él cuando su vida se está cayendo a pedazos. Es en una acera, en Diciembre, que la vida de Jensen cambia para siempre, dando pequeños pasos que podrían finalmente llevarlo a la verdadera felicidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's Always Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160706) by timehasa_way. 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Prólogo** _

 

 

 

_** ** _

 

 

 

No por primera vez, Jensen observa con fascinación. Hay mucho que decir sobre estás personas que pueden hacer tanto con su cuerpo; más de lo que él jamás podría. Esta es una de sus pasiones, el ballet. Viene tan seguido como puede y por todas esas veces en que ha sentido que su trabajo no le conviene, al menos sirve para esto. Con su compañía y su posición, se puede garantizar el mejor asiento en el teatro de forma habitual, lo que es aún más frecuente ahora, durante la Temporada Navideña. Una vez que diciembre ha llegado y la ciudad está inundada de turistas y compradores, incluso el ballet reforzaba su juego. Los teatros ofrecen más actuaciones que de costumbre, porque todas esas personas que pasan por la nieve y ven el frente decorado con acebo y luces navideñas, deciden que deberían consentirse y entrar a ver un espectáculo. Jensen no tiene que consentirse. Tiene el tiempo y el dinero para venir tan a menudo como quiera.

 

Por supuesto, no siempre viene tan seguido. Le servía como un regalo para sí mismo de vez en cuando, para ir a relajarse ahí, dejar que alguien le ofrezca un espectáculo. Pero, últimamente, las cosas han cambiado y el sitio al frente y al centro está reservado para él. Le gustaría decir que sólo es porque se ha aburrido del trabajo, aunque algunos dirían que tiene suerte de no tener mucho trabajo por hacer. Ser El Director Ejecutivo tiene sus ventajas, incluyendo el hecho de que todos los demás hacen el trabajo. Él es sólo uno hombre cuyo celular suena un poco más a menudo que el de los demás, porque no necesita estar en algún lugar en cualquier momento específico. Sólo tiene que responder sus llamadas y mantener en mente los intereses de la compañía cada vez que habla con alguien quien sea importante, mientras la compañía continua volcando más y más dinero en su cuenta bancaria, incluso cuando prescinden o despiden a trabajadores inferiores.

 

En otras palabras, es un imbécil. Ha sido llamado así con bastante frecuencia y por la manera en que la empresa está trabajando estos días, está empezando a darse cuenta que no puede estar en desacuerdo. Eso le molesta, aunque sabe que no lo suficiente y sabe que es porque está desconectado de los verdaderos trabajadores. Y eso le molesta aún más. Y sigue pensando que un día, un día no muy lejano, se irá y les dirá a todos que se jodan. Pero luego, se da cuenta de que está demasiado asustado para renunciar, para ver cómo es el mundo real. Y simplemente podría odiarse un poco más.

 

Así que, esa podría ser una de las razones por las que siempre está sentado ahí, siempre al frente y al centro, programa en mano y los ojos fijos en el escenario. De hecho, esa _es_ _una_ de las razones. Pero la otra razón está en el escenario y es un Jared Padalecki de seis pies y medio de altura. Jensen se dice que está siendo ridículo y que siempre ha sabido los nombres de los mejores bailarines. Pero en el fondo, sabe que este es diferente. Lo sabe, porque mientras el ballet siempre ha producido una respuesta emocional en él, nunca antes se sintió de esta manera cuando un bailarín en específico entraba en primer plano.

 

Y eso nunca cambia. Cada noche siempre es igual. De hecho, se pone peor. Porque ahora, Jensen se sabe cada acto tan bien que sabe cuándo Jared está por salir al escenario y se sienta más erguido, con el corazón acelerado y su aliento saliendo en exhalaciones un poco más rápidas, a pesar de que no está gastando ninguna energía. Es más que una apreciación de la gracia y atletismo de Jared. Por la manera en que siempre está imaginando a Jared en su mente y mirando a la imagen real en el programa, Jensen sabe que es tan estúpido como piensa que es. Es un flechazo.

 

Pero hay tal vida y determinación en Jared, más de la que Jensen ha visto. Jared tiene un propósito y eso es algo que Jensen ansía desesperadamente. Pero, más que eso, recuerda la manera en que Jared sonrió una noche, en la ovación final, tan alegre y genuino que casi había derribado a Jensen de vuelta en su asiento, desde donde estaba de pie ovacionando con el resto de la multitud. Esa sonrisa permanece con él. Cada vez que despierta tarde y pasa la mayor parte de su día sin hacer nada. O cuando está jugando golf y su teléfono suena, y desea ser un poco más hombre, sólo cierra sus ojos e imagina esa sonrisa. De alguna manera, se siente mejor, no sobre algo en específico, sólo un alivio general de mente, cuerpo y alma.

 

Por supuesto, es algo que nunca tendrá; algo que nunca siquiera estaría cerca de él. Porque, Director Ejecutivo o no, sabe lo que es. Un fan con un flechazo y tan perdido como se siente, no quiere convertirse en un acosador. Mientras esté aquí, en ese asiento, puede decir que sólo está ahí para ver el ballet, incluso si sabe que no es la verdadera razón. Es demasiado viejo para este tipo de fantasías.

 

Observa con fascinación el cuerpo alto y delgado de Jared deslizarse sin esfuerzo sobre el escenario. Como siempre, esta maravillado por la fuerza y control en los músculos que le permiten a Jared hacer un fouetté en tournant, para levantar y cargar a su compañera, quien está tan segura y confiada de arrojarse a sus brazos. No hay nada como observar a este hombre, este bailarín, perfeccionar su destreza… y luego sonreír cuando ha terminado.

 

 

 


	2. Capítulo 1

 

 

 

-“Vi a tu novio ahí afuera está noche”- se burla Sandy y Jared rueda los ojos.

-“Vamos”- se queja, cerrando la tapa de su botella de agua vacía- “Sólo está interesado en el ballet”

-“Está aquí por _ti_ ”- dice Sandy con una risita y Jared le avienta su botella.

-“¿Cómo sabrías eso?”

-“Porque sus ojos siempre están en ti”- dice con seriedad y Jared se endereza, poniéndole más atención ahora que no está bromeando- “Jared, él no está observando el escenario o el _ballet_. Cuando estás ahí afuera, sólo te observa a ti. A nada más”

-“Tal vez, simplemente soy asombroso”- bromea Jared, moviéndose nervioso por lo cohibido que se siente- “No se puede hacer nada si estás celosa”

-“Oh, ja, ja, Padalecki”- su tono de voz es sin emoción mientras rueda los ojos- “Sólo estoy diciendo que tienes un fan. Es lindo”

-“O espeluznante”- sugiere Jared, aunque sabe que no lo es. Eso lo sabe, no está seguro, pero el chico en la audiencia simplemente no parece tener nada siniestro en él. Si acaso, parece… triste. Incluso, quizás, solitario. Como si confirmara sus pensamientos, Sandy niega con la cabeza.

-“De ninguna manera. Él no es así”- se encoge de hombros y sonríe- “Hey, tienes suerte. Es _sexy_ ”- Jared se burla un poco, como si pudiera negarlo, y Sandy sólo se ríe de él porque ambos saben que tiene razón- “Digo que deberías sacar el muérdago e ir por ello”

-“¿Ir por ello’?”- pregunta Jared, levantando las cejas- “¿Cómo?”- Sandy se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

-“Estoy segura que podrías encontrar una manera”

 

 

 

 

-“¿Uh, señor? Discúlpeme”

Es después de que Jensen dejó el teatro un sábado por la noche que obtiene la sorpresa de su vida. Es lo último que espera, repentinamente escuchar una voz detrás de él y sentir un golpecito en el hombro, eso ya es una verdadera sorpresa. Nadie le habla y él no socializa con nadie. No cree que alguien incluso sepa realmente quién es y prefiere que siga siendo así. Les deja suponer su profesión y cómo puede darse el lujo de estar siempre aquí. Pero cuando se da la vuelta y ve ese rostro… _ese_ rostro… jura que apenas puede respirar.

-“Hola”- Jared le mira y sonríe, un poco tímido, el cabellos cayendo sobre sus ojos mientras baja la cabeza, su barbilla sumergiéndose en la gruesa bufanda alrededor de su cuello- “Yo, uh…”- se aclara la garganta y parece completamente inseguro, pero eso no hace que Jensen se sienta menos aterrado, con su corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho. Sabe que se debe ver ridículo con la boca abierta y los ojos tan amplios como puede, pero parece que ha perdido completamente el control sobre su cuerpo- “No pude evitar notar que estas aquí para todos los espectáculos y yo… yo…”

La voz de Jared se va apagando, su rosto sonrojado por algo más que el frio y se queda sin palabras, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose un poco después de su repentino torrente de palabras. Está perdido e incómodo y Jensen se siente ponerse tenso, su mente precipitándose buscando palabras, algo que decir, lo que sea, pero no puede _pensar_ en nada.

-“Sé que esto es realmente extraño” dice Jared finalmente, metiendo sus manos enguantadas en sus bolsillos y moviéndose nerviosamente, su aliento formando una nube en frente de su rostro- “Y lo siento si estoy sólo… totalmente fuera de lugar aquí, pero… pensé que, tal vez, podríamos ir por una bebida, ¿en alguna parte?”

Se ve esperanzado, pero avergonzado, como si sólo quisiera que este momento termine o el piso se lo trague entero y Jensen no puede dejar de estar de acuerdo. Hasta que se da cuenta de lo que Jared ha dicho y entonces sólo asiente en silencio, aún incapaz de hablar y Jared comienza a sonreír de nuevo.

-“Si”- Jensen logra decir finalmente, completamente ronco. Se aclara la garganta y lo intenta de nuevo- “Si, eso sería genial. Yo… realmente me gustaría”

Quiere ir con Jared, pero le causa más ansiedad que cualquier cosa en este momento, porque él no _hace_ esto con la gente. Y Jared parece bastante agradable. Cuando descubra que Jensen… _quién_ es Jensen, ¿entonces qué? No está seguro de que Jared le pediría salir si supiera que sólo es un rico bastardo pomposo, que no puede manejar el estrés de una vida real. Las manos de Jensen tiemblan y es cuando se da cuenta de que ni siquiera se ha presentado. Saca la mano de su bolsillo y la extiende hacia Jared.

-“Jensen”- dice- “Mi nombre es Jensen”

-“Jensen”- repite Jared con una sonrisa. Y es _esa_ sonrisa, y Jensen sólo espera que todavía le sonría así cuando sepa la vedad sobre él. Sus manos se encuentran y a pesar que el cuero y la lana les impiden tocarse de verdad, el apretón aún envía chispas a través de su cuerpo- “Me gusta, tiene un bonito sonido”- Jared suelta su mano y se inclina hacia a delante para empujarle juguetonamente- “¿También viene con apellido?”

-“Ackles”- dice Jensen, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo y espera que no sea un nombre que Jared reconozca. Pero la mayoría de la gente no lo hace. Todos saben que las grandes compañías tienen Directores Ejecutivos idiotas yendo de un lado a otro, pero en realidad no los conocen de nombre. Y Jensen no alardea de ello, exactamente.

-“Jensen Ackles”- repite Jared y Jensen no pude evitar amar la manera en que fluye de su boca. Asiente- “Te queda bien”

-“Igual que el tuyo”- dice Jensen y luego piensa en lo estúpido que sonó. Pero Jared se ríe y todo está bien.

-“Si, largo y raro. ¡Así soy yo!”- Jensen se ríe, de verdad se ríe, por primera vez en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo y Jared inclina la cabeza- “¿Te importa si elijo el lugar?”

-“No, para nada”- dice Jensen, negando con la cabeza y sintiéndose un poco más relajado. Da un paso atrás y hace un movimiento para que Jared vaya delante de él- “Muéstrame el camino”

 

 

 

 

 

Han estado en el pequeño bar, en una esquina, a sólo unas cuadras del departamento de Jared por casi una hora, cuando se da cuenta de qué, en realidad, sólo han hablado de él. Ha estado ahí bebiendo y pasando el rato con Jensen por una enorme cantidad de tiempo y todavía no sabe nada del tipo. Aunque, ha estado bien, porque ambos están ligeramente achispados y Jensen se está soltando y luciendo un poco feliz. A Jared le gusta. Es una mejora de lo que ha visto desde el escenario cada noche, a pesar de que Jensen obviamente disfruta los espectáculos. Están cálidos, llenos y cerca cuando Jared, finalmente, decide ver lo que puede averiguar.

-“Entonces, ¿qué haces para vivir?”- le interroga y luego se pregunta cómo diablos es posible que la expresión de Jensen cambie tan rápido. La brillante sonrisa que formaba arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos, simplemente abandona su rostro y sus ojos se amplían con algo que parece miedo antes de que vuelvan a nublarse con tristeza, casi depresión. Jared se siente mal por tan sólo preguntar, pero ¿cómo iba a saber que Jensen reaccionaría de esa manera?

-“Nada importante”- dice Jensen finalmente, mirando fijamente a su vaso y encogiéndose de hombros- “Me refiero a que es probable que lo deje pronto, así que en realidad no importa”- trata de sonreír de nuevo, pero su sonrisa es triste y apenas perceptible- “Sólo tengo encontrar otro sitio y entonces me iré”

-“Bueno, eso está bien”- dice Jared, intentando sonar comprensivo y diciéndolo en serio. Cualquier trabajo que pueda hacer que Jensen se sienta de la manera en que lo hace, obviamente no puede ser bueno para él- “Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Sal de ese maldito lugar. Estoy seguro que podrías encontrar algo mejor. O al menos algo que te haga más feliz”

-“Si, eso espero”- responde Jensen en voz baja y entonces mueve sus ojos hacia Jared, asintiendo un poco- “Gracias”

-“No hay problema”- responde Jared y estira la mano, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que ahora está apoyando la mano en la rodilla de Jensen, parcialmente sobre su muslo. Traga con dificultad, pero no se aparta porque eso sería más incómodo de lo que ya es.

Excepto que no lo es. Jensen mira a su mano un poco sorprendido, pero entonces se tranquiliza, su cuerpo relajándose mientras estira la mano hacia abajo y la apoya encima de la suya y el estómago de Jared se agita. Hay algo aquí. Hay algo aquí que es, simplemente… _correcto_ ”

 

+++

 

-“¿Por dónde?”- pregunta Jared cuando salen del bar y Jensen sin palabras señala en dirección opuesta de la casa de Jared, lo que le decepciona más que nada- “La pase muy bien”- dice y Jensen asiente, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-“Yo también”

-“¿Ta vez podríamos repetirlo, alguna vez?”

-“Si”

No es hasta que se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse que realmente le golpea. _Aquí hay algo_ y no puede negarlo. Si, tal vez apenas conoce a Jensen y tal vez está es sólo la primera noche que salen, pero no puede dejar que termine así. Necesita más. Sabe que se arrepentirá si no lo intenta al menos.

-“Mira”- dice, deteniéndose en seco y dándose la vuelta. Sólo se había alejado unos pasos y Jensen todavía está justo ahí, esperándole- “Normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas”- su pecho está agitado, como si hubiese corrido un maratón, y su boca se seca, pero todo lo que puede esperar es que Jensen diga _si_ \- “Y puedes rechazarme si quieres, sin resentimientos. Pero, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?”- su corazón da un brinco cuando los ojos de Jensen se ensanchan y asiente.

-“Me gustaría”

Sólo es un impulso que Jared sigue, cuando acuna la mandíbula de Jensen en sus manos y cubre su boca con un beso, justo ahí afuera del bar. Jensen hace un pequeño ruido de sorpresa contra sus labios y entonces responde el beso, sus bocas se abren juntas, húmedas y cálidas en el interior. Jared sabe qué hace frío afuera, recuerda que así era cuando recién salieron del bar, pero ahora no lo siente, su temperatura corporal se dispara mientas su lengua se enreda con la de Jensen y sus cuerpos encajan juntos a la perfección.

Está sorprendido de que consigan volver a su casa con toda la ropa puesta e intacta, pero se está desvistiendo tan pronto como entran por la puerta, sus bocas aun mordisqueándose el uno al otro con avidez, el calor de su apartamento ahora es demasiado para él. Jensen le sigue, quitándose la ropa a medida que avanzan por el departamento hasta la habitación. Tropiezan, algo se cae y posiblemente se rompe, pero Jared simplemente le dice a Jensen que lo ignore, ambos ríen mientras pasan unos minutos contra la pared más cercana, besándose, frotándose y explorando el cuerpo del otro. Y el cuerpo de Jensen… Jared está acostumbrado a cuerpos en forma y tonificados porque ha estado rodeado de bailarines toda su vida y a pesar de que Jensen no es uno de ellos, es una agradable sorpresa sentir esa fuerza y definición bajo sus dedos. Él es hermoso.

Jensen se somete a él con facilidad, incluso con ansias, y Jared lo toma del mismo modo, sin reparo, abriéndole y follándole desde atrás. Jensen está apretado, caliente, sudando y gimiendo, empujando contra Jared de tal forma que casi dirías que Jensen tiene el control, volviendo loco a Jared. Hasta que Jared pierde el control, sus dedos se clavan en los hombros de Jensen mientras se mueve y le folla con fuerza, intensamente, sin misericordia. Y a Jensen le encanta, exclama su nombre y casi grita de placer. A Jared no le importa lo suficiente como para preguntarse quién puede escucharles cuando su propia voz se eleva con la de Jensen; y cuando baja una mano para rodearle y sujetarle la polla, Jensen se corre con fuerza, sacudiéndose y temblando, gimiendo por la intensidad. Jared le masturba a través de ello, maldiciendo y corriéndose cuando siente su mano pegajosa y a Jensen contraerse a su alrededor. Se agita y estremece hasta acabar, se retira lentamente, con suavidad acomoda hacia abajo el cuerpo de Jensen y se levanta de la cama. Les limpia lo mejor que puede y besa a Jensen una última vez antes de que ambos se queden dormidos, agotados.

Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente, Jensen se ha ido, pero no sin decir adiós. Hay una nota en su cómoda que dice simplemente: _‘Gracias’_ y el nombre de Jensen está garabateado en la parte inferior de la misma. No es mucho, pero Jared aun así sonríe y la sujeta contra su pecho. Es una locura pensar de esa manera sobre alguien que apenas conoció la noche anterior, pero Jensen Ackles podría ser suyo.

 

 

 


	3. Capítulo 2

 

 

 

 

 

El lunes es el día en que todo cambia. Es el día que el escandalo se revela y llega a las noticias en lo que parecen segundos. La compañía de Jensen se desploma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos debido al dinero mal administrado, malversación de fondos, papeleo fraudulento y documentos ocultos. Es el día que todos están conmocionados y consternados, el día en que todos se dan cuenta de que su compañía está jodida, porque, incluso en tiempo tan malos como éste, la directiva mantuvo dinero para ellos mismos y prodigó a sus grandiosos Directores Ejecutivos con lo suficiente para alimentar a todos los países del tercer mundo. El lunes es el día en que Jensen se da cuenta lo imbécil que es por nunca poner la suficiente atención para verlo venir; por estar envuelto en la depresión de su trabajo, pero aun así no preocuparse lo suficiente para haber visto lo _mal_ que estaba.

Y Jensen… Jensen nunca fue tan bueno para manejar dinero y por supuesto, no guardó tanto como los demás. No le necesitó demasiado tiempo para que le debiera a personas y se endeudara. Había escuchado historias como ésta, las burlas a personas como él, las preguntas de cómo alguien podría pasar de hacer tanto dinero a no tener nada. Pero eso es lo que le sucede.

Es justo después de Acción de Gracias cuando pierde su casa y se va con sólo una maleta con todo lo que puede meter en ella. Se aleja, aturdido, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se habían formado y no sabe qué hacer. Así que, después de meses de luchar y aferrarse a los pedazos rotos de su vida, camina. No piensa en que otra vez es invierno, está nevando y el cielo se está oscureciendo. Sólo camina, sin mirar atrás.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared puede tratar de echarle la culpa a cualquier cosa, pero sabe que es el espacio vacío en frente de él lo que le hace perder el equilibrio, desfasarse y estar malditamente cerca de dejar caer a Sandy. Es ese ‘estar cerca de dejar caer’ lo que le hace darse cuenta hasta qué punto ha llegado y se disculpa profusamente por ello, después.

-“Tuviste un ligue de una noche hace casi un año, Padalecki”- le espeta Sandy con frialdad, cruzándose de brazos y fulminándole con la mirada- “Esa no es razón para que _me_ pongas en riesgo”

-“Lo sé”- dice Jared con remordimiento y la mirada de ella se suaviza- “Lo sé y lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Sandy. Nunca quise hacerte daño”

-“Sé que no lo harías”- suspira, sentándose a su lado entre bastidores y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- “Pero hazme un favor”

-“¿Hmm?”

-“La próxima vez, no olvides conseguir el número del chico”

-“Sí”- ríe Jared sin humor- “No es que vaya a responder mis llamadas si me está evitando _tanto_. Él solía venir todo el tiempo. Pensé que al menos empezaría aparecer ahora que es la temporada de fiestas. Supongo que consiguió lo que quería”

-“Lo siento”- los brazos de Sandy le rodearon y él dejó su cabeza reposar sobre la de ella, su mano cerrándose sobre la suya- “Tal vez no debería haberte alentado”

-“Nah, no es tú culpa. Estas cosas pasan, simplemente es una mierda cuando sucede. ¿Sabes? Realmente pensé que teníamos algo”

-“Bueno, si resulta que lo ves en alguna parte”- ella se aleja y Jared se vuelve para mirarla- “Patéale el culo”- Jared ríe y le da un beso en la frente.

No espera volver a ver a Jensen de nuevo, pero lo hace esa noche, saliendo del teatro. Se detiene, estupefacto, sin poder creer en sus ojos. Jensen está caminando hacia él, a sólo media cuadra de distancia, arropado, con una maleta en la mano y los ojos sobre el pavimento. Jared no está exactamente seguro de cómo se siente, pero en su mayoría es enojado y se imagina que es lo justo.

-“¡Hey!”- grita marchando hacia Jensen, sus botas crujiendo en la nieve recién caída. Su enojo aumenta cuando él no levanta la mirada- “¡Hey! ¡ _Jensen_!”

Jensen levanta la mirada lentamente, como saliendo de una ensoñación, y Jared ve sus ojos ampliarse con sorpresa. Se ve como un ciervo atrapado por los faros de un automóvil y Jared se alegra por ello. Ésta pensando en cómo Jensen _debería_ sentirse preocupado, cómo merece sentirse una mierda por lo que hizo y entonces se acerca lo suficiente para ver las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sus pasos vacilan, pero se detiene hasta que está justo frente a Jensen, cara a cara.

-“Tú… estás llorando”- dice y su enojo se desvanece un poco. De hecho, casi malditamente desaparece cuando Jensen hace contacto visual con él, porque ahí hay una miseria tan profunda que va más allá de cualquier cosa que Jared haya visto en el hombre.

-“¿Lo estoy?”- pregunta Jensen, sonando distante mientras levanta la mano a su rostro.

-“¿Jensen, qué…?”- hace una pausa, preguntándose si de verdad quiere compadecerse del tipo que lo deshechó con tanta facilidad- “¿Qué paso?”

-“Nada”- miente Jensen, su voz está tan rota y sin esperanzas que es casi aterrador.

-“Tienes una maleta”- intenta Jared, señalando a la que está sujeta en la mano de Jensen- “¿Vas a alguna parte? ¿Tú… por qué no llamaste a un taxi?”- Jensen simplemente se encoge de hombros y es cuando Jared se da cuenta de lo cansado que se ve y lo rojo que está su rostro por el frío- “Jensen, ¿desde dónde has venido?”- Jensen mira a su alrededor con aire ausente y se encoge de hombros de nuevo, el corazón de Jared se rompe por él- “Jesús, Jensen. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?”

-“No tengo una casa”- dice Jensen en voz baja y Jared no puede creer lo que escucha- “La perdí”

“Tú… ¿me estás diciendo que eres un _sin techo_?”- pregunta Jared y Jensen sólo baja la cabeza y mira al pavimento de nuevo. Jared suspira profundamente y mira a su alrededor, mordiendo su labio inferior, preguntándose qué hacer. No está seguro de si lo que finamente decide es inteligente, pero siente que es lo correcto, así que sólo sigue su instinto- “Entonces, ven conmigo a casa”

Jensen levanta la cabeza de golpe para mirarle y sacude la cabeza, más lágrimas se derraman por su rostro- “No. No, Jared, no puedo hacer eso. No puedo _hacerte_ eso y no lo merezco…”

.”No es ningún problema”- dice Jared, incluso si no está seguro de eso- “Vamos, hombre. Necesitas un sitio a donde ir, un techo sobre tu cabeza. Y hay frío, te estás _congelando_ , maldición”- Jensen niega con la cabeza otra vez y Jared cruza los brazos sobre su pecho con determinación- “Al menos ven para calentarte y explicar qué demonios sucedió. Habla conmigo, me debes mucho”

Jensen tiene la decencia de parecer culpable y avergonzado- “Jared…”

-“No es que tengas otra cosa que hacer”- dijo Jared, sin mala intención- “Ya sé que no tienes ningún lugar a donde ir. No hay razón para rehusarte”- Jensen le mira fijamente, sin palabras y Jared estira la mano hacia abajo y retira la maleta de sus dedos- “Ven conmigo a casa”

 

 

 

 

El departamento de Jared es cálido y Jensen tiembla sin control mientras su cuerpo se descongela y se aclimata al calor. Se necesita mucho tiempo para que el frío deje sus huesos y Jared espera pacientemente para que comience a hablar. Jensen se sienta en el sofá mientras Jared se mueve por el departamento y sabe que está preparando el lugar para que pueda quedarse. Quiere protestar, piensa que realmente debería hacerlo, pero tiene el presentimiento de que Jared no aceptara un no por respuesta. Y de todos modos, no tiene otro lugar a donde ir. Mira a su alrededor, apenas recordándolo de su única noche juntos. Es agradable, acogedor y bien cuidado, no es tan grande o lujoso como está acostumbrado, pero Jensen sabe que eso no es realista y cuando piensa en ello todo lo que hace es dejarle un mal sabor de boca. No lo extraña, ni lo quiere de vuelta, excepto por el hecho de que era _suyo_ y no tenía que imponerse a Jared o a cualquier otra persona lo suficientemente amable para llevárselo.

Escucha el silbido del hervidor de agua antes de que vea a Jared entrando a la habitación con un té caliente y lo coloque en sus manos antes de sentarse junto a él. La taza es cálida en sus manos y Jensen puede ver el humo elevándose- “Gracias”

-“Pensé que podría calentar tus cuerdas vocales lo suficiente para hablar”- dice Jared ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

El estómago de Jensen se revuelve con la sola idea de decirle todo a Jared, pero tiene razón. Le debe demasiado. Toma un sorbo de té y se escalda un poco la lengua, pero no le importa. Empieza a hablar, sin estar seguro de comenzar en el lugar correcto, pero es algo. Le dice a Jared sobre su trabajo, sobre el dinero y lo mucho que no trabajaba. Le dice sobre el escándalo del que seguro ha escuchado todo en las noticias y cómo después de eso, incuso a pesar de haber sido un Director Ejecutivo con un sueldo excesivo, había perdido todo. Le dice cuan avergonzado está de sí mismo, incluso desde antes que la compañía se fuera abajo, por todos sus negocios turbios y lo asustado que estaba de que alguien le conociera. Hace pausas en algunas partes para recuperar el aliento, ordenar sus pensamientos y evaluar la respuesta de Jared, pero él no dice nada. Sigue esperando, pacientemente, el rostro sin mostrar expresiones mientras Jensen habla.

-“Iba a volver”- dice Jensen cuando termina su historia y se aferra a su taza de té como si fuera una manta de seguridad, mirando fijamente al líquido oscuro en el interior de la misma. No está seguro de cuanto signifique eso ahora para Jared- “Para verte, quiero decir. No sabía que decirte sobre… sobre mí. Pero iba a volver y entonces todo sólo…”

Se encoge de hombros inútilmente, ya le ha descrito la manera en que su vida se desmoronó tan rápidamente. Cuando levanta la mirada, Jared está asintiendo, sus facciones demacradas y pensativas, observándole suspirar y apartar la mirada, se prepara para lo peor.

-“Lo siento”- dice Jared y Jensen casi le pide que lo repita. Pero Jared le mira con ojos amables y comprensivos- “Que perdieras todo y que hayas sido tan infeliz”

-“Nadie siente pena por mi”- dice Jensen amargamente, bajando la mirada a su té- “Soy el enemigo”

-“No es que lo hayas disfrutado”- señala Jared y Jensen asiente con aire ausente.

-“Pero tampoco hice nada al respecto. Estaba demasiado asustado, pero eso no lo hace mejor”

-“Eso no significa que no merezcas una segunda oportunidad”- Jared se acerca u Jensen sólo cierra los ojos y escucha la voz de Jared, preguntándose como tuvo la maldita suerte de tener esto- “Seré honesto contigo. Si no te conociera y sólo viera ésta historia en las noticias, sería igual que todos los demás ahí afuera. Estaría sentado aquí llamándote un idiota rico y odiándote por no saber o importarte cómo es el mundo real. Pero no vería esto, no lo sabría”- pone un brazo con vacilación alrededor de sus hombros y Jensen se apoya en él, todavía moviéndose hacia cualquier calidez que pueda encontrar- “Te hiciste pasar un tiempo muy difícil por estar tan desconectado de los trabajadores y no saber lo que ellos estaban pasando. Pero la verdad es que es lo mismo para nosotros. No sabemos cómo esto te afecta. Así que no deberíamos odiarte por eso, _yo no_ te odio por eso. Creo que estuvo mal y tal vez deberías haber hecho algo al respecto, pero sucedió y ahora sólo necesitas volver a ponerte de pie. Comenzar de nuevo”

-“Ese es el problema”- dice Jensen en voz baja, siguiendo el borde de la taza con el dedo- “No sé dónde comenzar”

-“Bueno, tienes Director Ejecutivo en tu currículum”- dice Jared a manera de broma, dándole un empujoncito- “Estoy seguro que puedes llegar a algún lugar con eso”

-“Si, para una compañía con un infierno de estigma asociado a ella y a sus directores ejecutivos”- ahora está siendo negativo, pero no puede evitarlo. Es la verdad- “No es como si realmente tuviera muchas habilidades, no he trabajado mucho en los últimos años y sólo llegue hasta este punto porque conocía gente. Soy el perfecto símbolo de lo que todo el mundo odia”

-“No todos”- le recuerda Jared, apretando su hombro- “Y lo vas a conseguir. Encontrarás algo, mientras tanto puedes quedarte aquí”

-“¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?”- pregunta Jensen mirando a Jared- “¿Después… después de todo? No tienes que hace esto”

-“Sé que no”- dice Jared, poniéndose de pie- “Pero quiero hacerlo”- le sonríe y es _esa_ sonrisa, repentinamente Jensen se siente más ligero, su ansiedad y tensión calmándose- “Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi fan número uno”

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡Estás _bromeando_!”- las manos de Sandy están sobre sus caderas. Jared puede verla en el espejo, de pie detrás de él. Está impactada y tal vez un poco enojada, pero puede decir que mayormente está pensando que es un estúpido.

-“¿Qué?”- dice a la defensiva, girando en su silla para mirarla. Ella le mira fijamente como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

-“¿No tiene familia con quien ir?”- pregunta.

Piensa en ello y se encoge de hombros- “No lo sé, no le pregunte”

-“Entonces, ¿¿por qué está viviendo _contigo_??”

-“¡Porque se lo ofrecí!”- responde, alzando un poco la voz mientras se pone de pie. Se está cansando de ser tratado como un idiota o, peor todavía, como si hubiese tomado la decisión equivocada- “¡No iba a dejar que el hombre se quedara en el frío! ¡Es un _sin techo_ , Sandy!”

-“Si, ¿y de quién es la culpa?”- replica y Jared no tiene una verdadera respuesta para eso. Ella suspira audiblemente y se tranquiliza un poco- “Mira, Jared, sé que esta es la época de calidez, alegría y toda esa mierda”- dice y Jared tiene que sonreír a la forma en que lo hace, como si querer y compartir no fueran sus más altas prioridades- “¿Pero no crees que estás yendo un poco lejos aquí? Le abriste tu _hogar_ a este tipo, quien perdió todo porque las personas para las que trabajaban eran unos mentirosos cobardes tramposos. ¿Y si _él_ te está mintiendo?”

-“No”- dice Jared de inmediato, negando con la cabeza y sentándose de nuevo y no siquiera sabe por qué defiende a Jensen con tanta facilidad.

-“Bueno, Jared, sólo estoy diciendo, ¿qué pasaría sí? ¿Y si está contándote está gran tragedia y resulta que es tan malo como ellos? ¿Y si él te deja limpio?”

-“Él no es así”- dice, incluso si ella ha plantado la semilla de la duda en su mente- “Tú misma lo dijiste la noche que lo conocí, justo antes de que saliéramos de aquí”

Sandy rueda los ojos, pero se da por vencida y se deja caer en la silla a su lado- “Eso fue antes de que durmiera contigo y te dejara colgado, todo miserable y con el corazón roto”

-“Fueron algo así como circunstancias extremas, Sandy”- ríe Jared- “Quiero decir, la vida del tipo se caía a pedazos. La alfombra fue literalmente jalada bajo sus pies. No es que no tuviera buenas razones”

Sandy le mira y se inclina hacia adelante en su silla, agarrando su barbilla en la mano y jalándolo hacia ella- “Es mejor que tengas razón sobre esto Padalecki”- dice besando su frente. Se levanta, despeinando su cabello- “No quiero verte abatido por aquí de nuevo, podría hacerme daño”

-“No lo harás”- ella levanta una ceja y sabe que no puede dejar que nada le distraiga al punto de aflojar su agarre sobre ella. Siempre confía en él y la confianza es una gran parte de lo que ellos hacen actuando juntos- “Lo prometo”

La presentación va bien y Jared se siente volver a ser el mismo de nuevo, incluso si todavía se enfrenta a la silla vacía de Jensen en la audiencia. Al menos ahora sabe la razón de ello. Es un extraño sentido de cierre e incluso si todavía se siente preocupado por lo que discutió con Sandy tras bastidores, lo resuelve con su baile, dejando que salga de su cuerpo. Llega tarde a casa, de la manera que siempre lo hace después de un espectáculo y abre la puerta de su departamento para encontrar un agradable aromar flotando a través de este.

-“¿Jensen?”- llama cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando su abrigo y guantes en el perchero de la entrada. Camina hasta la cocina, deteniéndose cuando ve a Jensen cerniéndose sobre una olla en la estufa.

-“Hey”- dice Jensen, un poco nervioso, dando vuelta para mirarlo- “Espero que no te importe…”- hace un gesto abarcando la habitación y las cosas que ha usado.

Jared lo desestima con la mano- “¿Importarme? ¿La comida? En lo absoluto”- olfatea el aire otra vez y su estómago gruñe un poco- “Te dije que te sintieras como en casa”

-“Pensé que podrías querer algo cuando llegaras a casa”- dice Jensen y Jared levanta las cejas sorprendido y sonríe.

-“Eso es agradable. Gracias”

-“No necesitas agradecerme”- responde Jensen, encogiéndose de hombros- “Esto es lo menos que podía hacer”

-“Bueno, si realmente puedes cocinar, puedes decir que estamos a mano”- bromea Jared, acercándose a la olla y mirando dentro- “¿Qué es?”

-“Chili”- responde Jensen y el estómago de Jared gruñe de nuevo- “Tenías los ingredientes para ello”

-“Si, pero casi nunca hago nada. Esto seguro que huele bien”- se voltea cuando Jensen le da una cuchara.

-“Pruébalo”- sugiere Jensen y Jared toma la cuchara- “Debe estar listo pronto”

Jared baja la cuchara al interior de la olla, recogiendo algo de su contenido y la levanta, soplando cuidadosamente antes de comerlo. Todavía está caliente cuando cierra su boca alrededor de ella, pero el sabor que explota en su lengua anula el calor. Es ajo y queso, polvo de chili y carne, pimientos y judías, y, o bien él no ha tenido una cena casera en mucho tiempo o esta es una de las mejore cosas que jamás haya probado.

-“ _Mmm_ ”- entona antes de tragar y fija su mirada en Jensen, quien está sonriendo un poco- “Sigue así y estarás viviendo aquí para siempre”- ignora las implicaciones de lo que acaba de decir, ya que ninguno de ellos ha realmente hablado de esta _cosa_ que hay entre ellos y Jensen también lo ignora. Pero está ahí y sabe que ambos pueden sentirlo- “Eso es todo, hombre, podrías ser el Chef Jensen”

-“Ahí hay una idea”- dice Jensen, su sonrisa es un poco más brillante y Jared trata de ignorar esto también, lo mucho que le encanta esto, pero no puede- “¿Por qué no te sientas? Te lo llevaré cuando esté listo”

 

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo 3

 

 

 

 

La vida sigue y Jensen pasa cada día buscando trabajo, cocinando y limpiando para Jared. Tiene que hacer _algo_ y Jared está tan agradecido que no le importa hacerlo. En realidad, lo disfruta porque es un trabajo legítimo, incluso si no le pagan por ello. Es más de lo que ha hecho en años.

Pasa sus noches en un colchón inflable en el suelo de la habitación de invitados de Jared. Él ya le había explicado que tenía un compañero de piso para compartir el departamento de dos habitaciones, pero ese compañero se mudó hace un año, persiguiendo a una chica y un sueño. Después de eso, Jared descubrió que en realidad estaba haciendo lo suficiente para manejar la totalidad del alquiler por su cuenta. Jensen recuerda la noche que Jared lo acogió, él le mostró la segunda habitación con el colchón inflable ya instalado en el suelo. Fue incómodo, considerando que ellos ya habían dormido juntos, pero no es que hubiese asumido que estarían compartiendo una cama después de todo lo que sucedió.

La habitación claramente estaba siendo utilizada como almacén y la visión del colchón inflable en un espacio despejado en el piso, estaba a años luz de su cama tamaño King a medida en su antigua habitación principal. Eso lo golpeó la primera noche y casi no pudo dormir pensando en todo lo que había perdido, el material inflable debajo de él un recordatorio constante. Pero había jalado las sábanas que Jared le dio y se recordó que estaba abrigado y seco, eso ya era más de lo que podía pedir.

Más aún, se sentía extraño cuando tomaba el dinero de Jared, pero se recordaba que sólo era lo que Jared le dejó para que vaya al supermercado. Sin embargo, le hacía sentir bien, le hacía sentir de fiar y su espíritu se animaba por ese momento. Disfruta de la nieve y la música navideña que se está reproduciendo en la radio de la tienda.

Es en el supermercado donde se encuentra con Tom y de verdad desea que no lo hubiera hecho, especialmente en un momento como este. Cuando está llevando uno de los pocos atuendos que tiene, uno que debe continuar lavando una y otra vez. Está ahí con sólo el dinero de Jared y siguiendo la lista que escribió para él; se ha estado sintiendo muy bien acerca de las cosas, considerando, hasta que se enfrenta cara a cara con alguien de la vida que tenía no hace mucho tiempo, y todo se echa a perder.

Durante un minuto, piensa que tal vez Tom ni siquiera le ha visto, que no le ha reconocido. Pero, entonces, Tom mira de nuevo y sus ojos se iluminan reconociéndole y Jensen maldice por lo bajo. No puedes escapar, Tom está caminando hacia él y aprieta los dientes contra todos los sentimientos desagradables que brotan dentro de él.

-“¿Ackles?”- pregunta, como si no lo _supiera_ ya y tiene un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro que Jensen en verdad desearía ver que se borrara.

-“Welling”

-“Escuché lo que sucedió”- dice Tom, cruzando los brazos- “¿Cómo has estado?”

-“Bien”- consigue decir Jensen, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que ha sujetado el carrito de compra tan fuerte que tiene los nudillos blancos- “He estado bastante bien”

-“¿Si?”- dice Tom arrogante e incrédulo, pero a Jensen realmente le importa una mierda. No hay manera de que se sincere con él- “¿Estás buscando volver a subirte al caballo? Porque, ya sabes, nosotros te aceptaríamos. No sería el mismo sueldo, pero estoy seguro que podrías vivir con ello”

Jensen esta perplejo. No esperaba esto y sabe que Tom definitivamente no le está preguntando por pura bondad; pero, aun así, es una sorpresa. Sin embargo, es un _trabajo_ , en una joven compañía rival que ha estado sobre su culo por años. Nunca pensó que ellos le alcanzarían, pero ahora aquí está, sin trabajo, sin casa y Tom está bien colocado.

-“No”- dice y es un acto reflejo, porque Tom ha estado tratando de conseguir que se pasara a su lado durante mucho tiempo y él siempre se rehusó. Casi había sido como un juego, la compañía de Tom siempre intentando quitarle trabajadores a Jensen y disminuir su poder. Estaba convencido de que triunfaría y Jensen siempre pensó que estaría mejor en donde estaba. Nunca imaginó que su compañía se destruiría por sí misma sin ayuda de Tom y que estaría de pie ante él, sonriendo porque necesitó menos esfuerzo del que había pensado; sonriendo porque había ganado el juego. Ahora que piensa en eso, Tom en realidad está burlándose de él al hacerle la oferta. Eso no quiere decir que la cancelaría si aceptaba. Que Jensen diga _si_ , sería el reconocimiento y fortalecimiento de la compañía de Tom.

-“Vamos, Jensen”- se ríe Tom, dándole un empujoncito con el hombro y Jensen se pone rígido- “¿Qué más vas a hacer? ¿Dónde más vas a hacer este tipo de dinero por esta clase de trabajo?”

-“Ese es el punto”- dice Jensen y está sorprendido de estarle diciendo esto a Tom. Repentinamente le hace sentir orgulloso, saber que está diciendo _no_ por más que una razón; está diciendo _no_ porque se niega a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Quizás esta vez, puede ser mejor- “No quiero ese tipo de dinero por esa clase de trabajo. Puedes conservarlo. Correré el riesgo”

 

 

 

 

-“Hey”- le saluda Jared y se deja caer en un asiento de la mesa, la cena está casi lista. Le impresiona que debería estar un poco preocupado por lo rápido que esto se está convirtiendo en algo normal, en una rutina, pero no lo está. Todo parece tan fácil- “¿Alguna oferta de trabajo?”

-“En realidad, si”- dice Jensen casualmente, trayendo dos platos llenos de comida y retirándose para agarrar un par de cervezas.

-“¿ _Qué_?”- Jared se pone alerta, la emoción inundando su sistema- “¿En serio? ¡Jensen eso es genial!”

-“La rechacé”- responde Jensen, volviendo y poniendo la cerveza de Jared frente a él y toma asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

Jared le mira fijamente, sin comprender- “¿Disculpa?”

-“Era lo mismo”- aclara Jensen y la comprensión golpea a Jared. Es una enorme desilusión y Jensen se ve y suena como si pidiera perdón- “En el supermercado, me encontré a un chico que conocía de lo que hacía antes. Prácticamente me ofreció el mismo trato con otra compañía. No pude hacerlo”

-“Está bien”- dice, sin querer que Jensen se sienta como si se convirtiera en una carga cada vez más- “Está bien, lo entiendo”- Jensen abre su cerveza y toma un trago, parece dudoso- “Bien por ti”- añade Jared y Jensen eleva una ceja- “Me refiero a que deberías estar orgulloso, ¿no?”

-“Eso es lo que pensé al principio”- suspira Jensen, recogiendo el tenedor y jugando con su comida- “Supongo que aún lo hago. Sólo es una mierda porque era una oportunidad, ¿sabes?”

-“No te preocupes por eso”

-“Jared, sé que no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre”

Ese es el elefante en la habitación, de lo que ninguno de ellos ha hablado, porque ha sido demasiado fácil, demasiado cómodo. Ninguno de ellos quiere romper el hechizo de lo que sea esto. Pero Jensen lo saca a relucir ahora, lo que está haciendo, lo que _están_ haciendo. Y Jared no puede explicarlo, pero duele pensar en Jensen marchándose, incluso si no ha estado aquí durante mucho tiempo.

-“No le has dado mucho tiempo”- dice Jared en voz baja, cortando su pollo como si todo fuera normal- “Podría llevar un rato”

-“Supongo que sí”

Comen en silencio y Jared puede sentir la tensión entre ellos. Puede sentirla cuando se separan para ir a la cama y tiene el impulso, el mismo de cada noche, de llevar a Jensen con él a la cama, pero no lo hace. Da vueltas en su cama, intentado ignorar el hecho de que Jensen está en un colchón inflable en la otra habitación. Justo _ahí_. Se siente como la noche más larga de su vida.

 

 

 

 

Jensen entra con Jared al teatro, al día siguiente, aburrido hasta la locura. Jared en realidad sólo se presenta para ensayar con Sandy y Jensen está demasiado feliz por acompañarlo y observar. Se siente como una eternidad desde que vio a Jared bailar y lo extraña.

-“Supongo que Sandy se retrasó”- dice Jared cuando descubren que tienen el lugar para ellos solos. Jensen instintivamente se mueve hacia un asiento en la primera fila, arrojando su abrigo sobre él y Jared le toma del brazo, sonriendo- “¡Hey, espera! Estamos solos aquí. Déjame mostrarte la vista desde el escenario”

Jensen sonríe y le sigue, emocionado de seguir a Jared al área tras bastidores y al mismísimo escenario. Se siente como terreno sagrado para él y mira fijamente al teatro en maravilla. Hay muchos asientos y es difícil imaginar actuar aquí con todos ellos ocupados, a pesar de que ha visto el lugar atiborrado desde el otro lado antes.

-“Voy a cambiarme”- dice Jared sujetando su bolsa de viaje y Jensen sólo asiente, todavía asimilando todo.

Es un par de minutos más tarde cuando Jared emerge en sus zapatos de ballet, mallas negras y nada más. Jensen le ve y de inmediato siente que la temperatura de su cuerpo se eleva. Lo estaba haciendo tan bien hasta ahora, lidiando con estos sentimientos, pero nunca ha sido capaz de dejar de desear que esa única noche vuelva; sentir a Jared en su interior de nuevo, su polla llenándole una y otra vez, el cuerpo fuerte forzándole hasta el orgasmo. Es algo que todavía anhela, en el fondo, y al ver esto ahora…

Jared es delgado y musculoso, su torso muestra fuerza controlada. Sus músculos se expanden y contraen visiblemente con cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo. Hay tanto _poder_ ahí y Jensen no puede dejar de mirar los delgados brazos, bíceps, anchos hombros, amplios pectorales y los marcados abdominales. Sabe que el cinturón de danza bajo las mallas le da esa forma al abultamiento en la entrepierna de Jared, pero no le impide endurecerse, sintiendo su entrada contraerse ante la vista. El cabello de Jared cae sobre si rostro y le sonríe inocente, Jensen se aclara la garganta y se serena, poniéndose en su lugar.

-“No sé cómo lo haces”- dice, señalando a las filas y filas de asientos.

-“Te acostumbras”- Jared se para junto a él y mira hacia el teatro vacío- “Pero es un poco intimidante al principio”

-“¿Sandy llegará pronto?”- pregunta Jensen, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso y Jared frunce el ceño.

-“De hecho, acaba de llamar. Está atrapada en el tráfico y no vive tan cerca, va a llevarle un poco llegar hasta aquí”- checa su reloj- “Podría terminar cancelando nuestro ensayo y necesito practicar”

-“Y una mierda”- dice Jensen sonriendo- “Eres asombroso”

-“Asombroso porque _practico_ ”- insiste Jared, golpeando el brazo de Jensen- “Ha habido algunos cambios en la rutina. No es que no tengamos un ensayo completo pronto, pero a Sandy y a mí nos gusta practicar por nuestra cuenta, también”

-“Yo podría reemplazarla”- bromea Jensen y se ríe, sintiéndose un poco más ligero y juguetón, no tan preocupado por las reacciones de su cuerpo hacia Jared ahora que ya se han tranquilizado- “¿Quieres que use una peluca?”

-“Probablemente te sabes la rutina original bastante bien”- dice Jared, sonriendo- “Apuesto que podrías mostrarme como se hace”

-“Nah”- Jensen niega con la cabeza- “No puedo bailar”

-“¿Lo has intentado?”- Jared extiende su mano, retándole y Jensen la toma dudoso, Jared le desliza hacia adelante y les gira antes de que pueda parpadear, ríe, tomado por sorpresa, por el repentino movimiento. Da un giro cuando Jared toma su mano y la eleva por encima de ellos- “¿Recuerdas a partir de aquí?”

-“¿Segundo acto?”- pregunta Jensen y Jared asiente.

-“Puedes solamente caminar, si quieres”- dice Jared, colocando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y guiándolo, con el brazo estirado- “No tienes que ser todo femenino con tus pies sobre la punta de los dedos”

Jensen ríe y sigue junto él, moviéndose alrededor del escenario, caminando y deteniéndose donde le necesita y se siente eufórico por estar cerca de Jared bailando. Viendo toda esa fuerza y gracia de cerca es absolutamente impresionante. Y durante todo eso, está el énfasis en el cuerpo tonificado de Jared, los pequeños pero fuertes toques de sus manos sobre él, la calidez de su piel. Jensen puede sentirlo afectándole de nuevo y respira con dificultad a pesar de que no está haciendo ni la mitad de trabajo que Jared.

-“¡Alto!”- instruye Jared y Jensen se paraliza. Está en el centro del escenario y se han separado por un momento; pero, a través de la bruma en su cerebro, Jensen sabe que no es aquí donde los bailarines se encuentran, por lo general, en este momento del baile. Este es uno de los cambios. Puede sentir a Jared acercándose detrás de él y traga audiblemente.

-“¿Qué pasa a continuación?”- pregunta en voz baja, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta.

-“Sigue”- dice Jared, su aliento soplando cálido contra el cuello de Jensen, el calor de su cuerpo viniendo desde atrás- “A continuación…”- las manos de Jared se posan en las caderas de Jensen y puede sentir los dedos apretando un poco, su pulso latiendo en sus oídos- “La levanto”- hay silencio después de eso, ambos acalorados y respirando con fuerza, Jensen se endurece de nuevo mientras los dedos de Jared continúan flexionándose en su cintura.

-“¿Vas a levantarme?”- dice débilmente, todavía intentando seguir bromeando, y Jared no se ríe.

-“Jensen…”

Jensen vuelve la cabeza hacia la voz susurrada y Jared le mira, con los ojos oscurecidos y labios entreabiertos. Cierra los ojos cuando Jared une sus labios, solo un suave roce que se convierte en más mientras lame el camino al interior de su boca. Las manos de Jensen encuentran sus manos sobre su cintura y las apoya ahí mientras el beso se intensifica y luego Jared le gira y la sujeta fuerte, mordisqueando desesperadamente sus labios y jadeando como si Jensen fuera la única fuente de oxígeno. Jensen está palpitante en sus pantalones, devolviéndole el beso con el mismo fervor, enredando la lengua con la suya, mientras Jared gime y desliza sus manos bajo la camiseta de Jensen.

-“Sandy”- consigue protestar Jensen, aunque no hace ningún movimiento para detenerse y Jared pasa su camisa por su cabeza y le besa de nuevo.

-“Ella no está aquí”

Jensen se deja caer de rodillas frente a Jared, los dedos forcejeando torpemente con las mallas y el cinturón de danza, bajándolos hasta las caderas de Jared y acariciando su polla. Jared gime y es justo como Jensen recuerda, pulgadas y pulgadas de carne dura, oscurecida y húmeda en la punta. Le sujeta por la base y se inclina hacia adelante, lamiendo a lo largo de las venas prominentes y alrededor de la cabeza y en la ranura, antes de tomar a Jared en su boca, subiendo y bajando por la longitud. Jared maldice por encima de él, pasando los dedos por su cabello, Jensen se tira hacia atrás y succiona con fuerza sobre la cabeza antes de lanzarse hacia abajo de nuevo. Casi le tiene en su garganta cuando Jared comienza a jalar lo que puede agarrar de su corto cabello, diciéndole que se detenga. Jensen se aleja y levanta la mirada hacia Jared justo cuando cae de rodillas a su encuentro, metiendo la lengua en su boca y probándose a sí mismo. Está tocando a Jensen, las manos recorren su pecho y espalda desnuda, finalmente llega a la hebilla del cinturón y Jensen empuja hacia arriba sus caderas ante el toque.

-“Fóllame”- ruega desesperadamente, pasando los labios a lo largo de la mandíbula y clavícula de Jared- “ _Por favor_ , Jared, fóllame. Lo deseo”- Jared gruñe y abre el cinturón de Jensen y él se sacude hacia adelante- “Lo deseo”

El sonido del celular de Jared se hace eco a través del teatro vacío y la realidad viene como una avalancha sobre ellos, estropeando el momento. Se detienen por un minuto, los dedos de Jared juegan vacilantes con el botón de los vaqueros de Jensen. El sonido continúa y maldice, levantándose de mala gana para responder y Jensen inmediatamente extraña el calor de su cuerpo. Observa a Jared jalar sus mallas de regreso, acomodándose y haciendo muecas mientras obliga a su pene erecto a volver al cinturón de danza. Jared rescata el teléfono de su bolsa de viaje y lo abre.

-“¿Hola?”- responde y Jensen ríe disimuladamente por lo alterado que Jared suena- “Si, aún estoy aquí. Oh, maldición. ¿Estás segura? Está bien. De acuerdo, sí. No, está bien. Si, hablamos más tarde”- termina la llamada y mira a Jensen, señalando el teléfono torpemente- “Ella no va a venir”

-“No suenas muy desilusionado”- dice Jensen riendo y Jared sonríe con suficiencia.

-“Si, bueno…”- deja de hablar y en realidad, ninguno de ellos sabe que hacer ahora. Entonces, Jared saca la ropa de su bolsa de viaje poniéndose encima una camiseta y pantalones de chándal y aventando su teléfono de regreso en la bolsa. Agarra su abrigo y se endereza, mirando a Jensen de forma elocuente- “¿Quieres salir de aquí?”

-“Si”- dice Jensen, asintiendo y estirándose por su camiseta, su corazón saltando en su pecho- “Si quiero”

 

 

 

 

Jared empuja más profundamente, con la mano en la cadera de Jensen y él gime apreciativamente. Tan frenéticos como empezaron en el teatro, es más lento ahora, más calmado. Están sobre sus costados, Jared detrás de Jensen y él está dejando suaves besos en el cuello y hombros de Jensen, mientras su mano acaricia su costado y muslo; se arrastra hacia afuera y empuja de nuevo, Jensen jadea y gira la cabeza hacia atrás. Jared le besa, dejando que su lengua se acomode perezosamente en su boca. La mano de Jensen se estira hacia arriba y atrás para acunar su rostro y mantenerle ahí. Jared le penetra con más fuerza y Jensen le deja ir, rompiendo el beso y gimiendo, dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás mientras presiona su culo contra el cuerpo de Jared.

-“Quédate”- susurra Jared, la palabra pasa a través de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerla y mueve su mano hacia abajo y le rodea para apropiarse de la polla de Jensen y embiste de nuevo. Jensen gimotea, arañando las sábanas, ha deseado esto por tanto tiempo y ahora que lo tiene, no quiere que termine. Es demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto- “Quédate conmigo”

-“Jared”- exhala Jensen, sacudiéndose contra su mano y Jared comienza a moverse más rápido, follando enérgicamente a Jensen, besando su cuello de nuevo, su corazón creciendo y latiendo con la única emoción que siente en este momento.

-“Te quiero”- dice, su voz se rompe con la intensidad del calor y la tensión erigiéndose en su cuerpo- “Te quiero”

-“ _Jared_ …”- Jensen se estremece en sus brazos, soltando pequeños sollozos ahogados mientras se corre con fuerza, su cuerpo contrayéndose una y otra vez.

Jared jadea y se retira, gimiendo en voz alta mientras continua embistiendo en el pliegue del culo de Jensen, apretando hasta dejar moretones en su cadera cuando finalmente se corre, difundiendo calidez entre sus cuerpos, cubriendo la espalda de Jensen. Le envuelve con sus brazos cuando termina, sin importarle el desastre que han hecho y lo abraza, aun besando la sudorosa piel de Jensen.

-“No me dejes”- suplica, tomando consuelo en el hecho de que Jensen se acurruca hacia atrás, contra él- “No me dejes nunca”

-“No lo haré”- le promete Jensen, estirando la mano para alcanzar la de Jared y entrelazando sus dedos- “No lo haré”

-“Te quiero aquí”- continua Jared, sintiendo que empieza a dormitar- “Te quiero aquí, en mi cama”

-“Si

 

 

 

 

Jensen despierta cuando Jared le besa la frente antes de irse, pero no se mueve o abre los ojos. Sonríe cuando escucha la puerta principal cerrarse, jalando las cobijas a su alrededor-

Sale ese día, disfrutando del vigorizante airé frío y las decoraciones festivas alrededor de la ciudad. Camina al centro comercial más cercano, observando a la gente ir de un lado a otro, intentando terminar con sus compras navideñas. Reconoce que no puede hacer eso este año, pero no es como si realmente tuviera gente a quien comprarle algo antes. Por supuesto, ahora tiene a Jared.

Tiene a Jared. _Jared_ , el hombre que solía observar desde su asiento en primera fila, siempre cautivado por él. Ha sucedido tanto en tan poco tiempo, pareciera que su vida ha cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no puede creer que realmente sea feliz. Pasa su tiempo mirando los aparadores de las tiendas y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de todos los anuncios de ‘ _Contratando_ ’, puestos por la presión de la temporada de fiestas. Se detiene, pensando. Es extremista para él, pero también es un comienzo, desde que todos estos días de buscar en el periódico e internet no le habían llevado a ninguna parte. Es _algo_. Piensa en Jared y piensa sobre lo infeliz que era la vida con su gran e importante trabajo antes y da un paso adelante.

 

 

 


	5. Capítulo 4

 

 

 

 

 

Jared se preocupa cuando vuelve a un departamento vacío y de inmediato revisa todas las habitaciones, suspirando aliviado al ver la vieja maleta de Jensen aún ahí. Pero él generalmente estaría en casa, a punto de terminar la cena. Se dirige a la cocina, para más o menos intentar preparar algo cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Sale apresurado para encontrar a Jensen de pie, sonriendo, colgando su abrigo y revelando una camiseta tipo polo de color azul con un gafete amarillo en ella.

-“¡Estoy trabajando como vendedor!”- dice Jensen triunfalmente, sacudiendo su brazo en el aire. Jared sonríe y luego estalla en carcajadas, mientras camina rumbo a Jensen y le envuelve en un abrazo.

-“De Director Ejecutivo a empleado con gafete”- bromea Jared, besando la frente de Jensen- “¡Estoy orgullosos de ti!”

-“Apuesto a que lo estas”- dice Jensen, los ojos brillando con felicidad renovada- “Ahora puedo contribuir”

-“Exactamente”- Jared le da una palmada en el culo a Jensen y asiente hacia la cocina- “Ahora ponte hacer algo de cenar, perra”

-“Hey”- ríe Jensen, empujando el pecho de Jared- “¡Ahora soy una chica trabajadora! Muéstrame un poco más de respeto”- Jared le agarra y le empuja contra la pared más cercana y se inclina acercándose.

-“Hazme la cena y esta noche te follaré bien y despacio en mi cama”

-“No es justo”- suspira Jensen, Jared se inclina y besa rápidamente sus labios.

-“O podemos ordenar comida. Comer algo de comida chatarra para celebrar tu nueva vida como vendedor”

Jensen sonríe- “Ese plan me gusta más”

Jared ordena comida china, toneladas de diminutas cajas llenas de diferentes alimentos que mezclan y dividen entre ellos. Abre una botella de vino para acompañar y se sientan en el piso, comiendo y brindando por la nueva vida de Jensen. El vino choca un poco con el sabor picante y agridulce de la comida china, pero no importa. Están juntos, cálidos y felices. Jared sólo escucha, sonriendo todo el tiempo, mientras Jensen le cuenta sobre la tienda de electrónica en el centro comercial, el gerente que lo contrató de inmediato y los trabajadores que estaban tan aliviados de tener algo de ayuda extra con los clientes.

-“Así que tengo que estar despierto extra temprano mañana”- dice Jensen, terminando su historia y sonríe- “Ya sabes… para ir a _trabajar_ ”

Jared se inclina sobre los platos y cajas en el suelo, siente su mano estrujar el arroz o los tallarines, pero está un poco mareado y no le importa. Sólo se inclina y besa largo y profundo a Jensen, una lenta caricia de su lengua sobre la suya. Es Jensen quien se aparta, poniéndose repentinamente serio.

-“Te debo Jared”- dice en voz baja, lamiendo sus enrojecidos labios- “Y puedo compensártelo ahora. Lo que tú quieras, todo lo que he usado. La comida, todo para lavar, puedo pagarte renta…”

-“¿Qué? No”- el corazón de Jared se contrae y se pregunta qué está pensando Jensen. Toca su mejilla con la mano limpia y frunce el ceño mientras limpia la otra con una servilleta en el suelo- “Jensen, no quiero que te preocupes por eso. No me debes nada. E incluso si lo hicieras, eres sólo un persona, no es como que me hayas dejado limpio”- Jensen sonríe un poco y Jared sonríe de nuevo, apoyando sus frentes juntas. Su estómago se retuerce un poco, hay algo que le asusta sobre Jensen tocando el tema, pero trata de ignorarlo y ser razonable- “¿Si quieres ayudar? Me refiero a financieramente, lo harás cuando llegue el momento. Apenas estás poniéndote de pie, necesitas ropa, zapatos, un teléfono. Cuida de ti primero. No necesito nada, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“De acuerdo”

-“Hey”- puede escuchar la renuencia en el tono de Jensen y le empuja con el codo, Jensen levanta la cabeza para mirarle- “He estado encargándome de este lugar muy bien por mi cuenta. No estoy preocupado por ello”

-“Sólo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho”- dice Jensen y Jared ríe con alivio, picando a Jensen en las costillas.

-“Sólo di: ‘¡Gracias!’”

-“Jared, las palabras no pueden...”

La voz de Jensen se apaga y Jared casi se siente mal por reír de la manera en que frunce el ceño. No hay enojo en la expresión de Jensen, sólo una profunda frustración por la incompetencia de intentar expresar tal enorme cantidad de gratitud.

Eso le golpea con fuerza y no es hasta entonces que se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. De ningún modo se está dando palmaditas en la espalda; simplemente cayó en la cuenta de que, impulsivamente, sacó a esté hombre de la calle, le dio comida, refugio y le ayudó a reconstruir su vida. Sabe que en su corazón siempre se sintió correcto, pero también entiende por qué Sandy pensó que era una locura. Sin embargo, aquí está, la batalla ha terminado. Se siente como si hubiesen llegado muy lejos en tan poco tiempo. Jared siempre disfrutó de la temporada navideña, ¿pero este año? Este año, ayudo a cambiar la vida de alguien, alguien de quien se enamoró. Es casi como un milagro y eso hace que una calidez, de la que ninguna cantidad de vino podría ser responsable, se expanda en su pecho. Simplemente es tan perfecto.

-“Jensen, ¿lo único que quiero de ti?”- Jensen le mira y Jared lo sabe ahora. Sabe por qué esta conversación le asusta. Recuerda lo que ambos acordaron la noche anterior, en el calor del momento, pero se pregunta si Jensen cree que debe marcharse ahora que de nuevo puede ser responsable de sí mismo- “Quiero que te quedes. Quiero que vivas conmigo”

-“¿Todavía no estás harto de mí?”- bromea Jensen y Jared no puede reírse está vez, porque esto significa mucho para él.

-“En absoluto”

 

 

 

 

Jensen llega al centro comercial temprano al día siguiente y pasa algo de tiempo caminando alrededor antes de ir a trabajar. Las tiendas están recién abiertas, sólo hay un puñado de gente caminando por ahí. Hay kioscos en el piso, al centro, separando el pasillo principal en dos. Jensen está agradecido de que no hayan abierto todavía. Siempre ha tratado de evadir los kioscos en los centros comerciales, ellos continuamente son atendidos por gente odiosa que te presionan tanto con sus productos que te los _llevas puesto_ incluso antes de que digas una palabra, mucho menos estar de acuerdo en _comprarlos_. Se detiene cuando ve uno abierto, quedando de pie frente a la parte posterior de un caballete instalado junto a éste y sus ojos captan movimiento al lado opuesto. Siente curiosidad, aunque no está seguro de por qué, asume que es sólo otra de esas personas que se sientan en los centros comerciales y dibujan caricaturas de las personas que caminan por ahí y pagan el precio. Excepto que, no hay mucha gente a la que pintar a esta hora.

Jensen se acerca con cautela, tratando de moverse formando un arco alrededor del caballete, sólo para no conseguir ser asaltado por un vendedor ansioso. Alcanza a ver al pintor primero, un chico de cabello oscuro que no parece mayor que él. El chico está muy concentrado, sus ojos se estrechan un poco mientras estabiliza su mano y lleva el pincel al lienzo. Jensen sigue caminando, intentando darle un vistazo al lienzo. Es grande, probablemente 60 x 90 cm y Jensen sólo puede ver un bosquejo sobre el mismo, que poco a poco está siendo cubierto por vetas de color. Y es cuando se da cuenta de lo que el chico está pintando.

Se detiene aturdido y mira fijamente. Sólo es una de las calle de la ciudad, pero no es _cualquier_ calle. Es _su_ calle. Es una vista desde la esquina de las tiendas y el teatro, visible incluso desde donde Jensen está de pie, pero lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Está acercándose más antes de que siquiera se dé cuenta de ello y entonces, repentinamente, está de pie justo detrás del chico, casi mirando por encima de su hombro. El chico hace una pausa antes de bajar el pincel y se vuelve para mirarle con amables ojos azules, aunque parece un poco confundido.

-“¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?”- pregunta el chico.

Jensen le dirige una sonrisa avergonzada y hace un gesto hacia la pintura- “Sólo admirando, lo siento”

-“Oh”- el chico mira a la pintura y de nuevo hacia él- “Tranquilo, me alegra saber que tengo un fan de mi trabajo, incluso si apenas está iniciado”

-“¿Qué te hizo escoger esa cuadra?” pregunta Jensen y el chico se encoge de hombros, dándose la vuelta y alcanzando una fotografía que le entrega a Jensen.

-“Estaba caminando por la ciudad ayer en la noche y sólo me golpeó. Simplemente ‘me sentí inspirado’, como dicen todos esos pomposos artistas. Tome esta fotografía como guía para trabajar”

Jensen sujeta la imagen en sus manos por un momento, sólo mirándola. Resuena con él, el teatro, la acera, la iluminación y decoraciones, la nieve cayendo. Es como si sujetara su vida en una pequeña fotografía. Se mueve a través del tiempo en su mente, a través de todas las representaciones que ha visto en el teatro y como le calmaban y animaban, de todas las veces que observó a Jared desde su asiento en primera fila. Mira la fotografía, puede sentir el golpecito de los dedos de Jared en su hombro, de hace un año, recuerda la sorpresa al darse la vuelta y encontrar esa brillante sonrisa. Jared fue calidez en el frío de esa noche, vacilante pero esperanzado y ahora, Jensen sabe que se enamoró de él ese mismo instante. Se queda mirando más tiempo y una vez más siente el frío de diciembre siendo alejado por Jared, se ve a sí mismo caminando en esa calle llevando una maleta con lo que quedaba de sus pertenencias, sólo para encontrar a Jared de pie frente a él. Había estado perdido, sin esperanzas y fue encontrado ahí, en esa acera, por el único hombre que estaba dispuesto a aceptarle y a todos sus errores pasados.

Está en una bruma, tomado desprevenido por cuan repentinamente se ha topado con esto y tiene que recordarse devolver la fotografía al chico, quien sólo asiente en agradecimiento y la pone de regreso. Jensen aprovecha la oportunidad para dar un vistazo al kiosco del chico y ver una serie de pinturas a la venta. Son hermosas, todas de diferente tamaño y tema, y Jensen no puede negar que el hombre tiene talento. Ve una aproximadamente del tamaño de la que ya está pensando como _suya_ y su corazón se derrumba cuando ve el precio. Es algo que fácilmente podría haber pagado antes, ¿pero ahora? Traga con dificultad, sorprendido por lo desilusionado que se siente y en todo lo que puede pensar es en Jared.

-“Tu trabajo es hermoso”- dice serenándose- “Eres muy talentoso”

-“Gracias” los ojos del individuo se posan en él por un momento y luego baja su pincel y extiende su mano hacia Jensen- “Misha”- dice- “Misha Collins”

-“Jensen Ackles”- Jensen estrecha la mano de Misha y trata de lucir feliz e interesado, pero sus ojos continúan desviándose a la pintura en el caballete. La quiere, para Jared, por Navidad.

Misha mira a la pintura y vuelve a mirarle- “¿Significa algo para ti?”

-“Si, algo así”- admite Jensen, sonriendo un poco mientras la mira fijamente. Se aclara la garganta y aparta la mirada- “Es una especie de larga historia, pero… mi vida cambio ahí. Para mejor”

 

 

 

 

-“Entonces, ¿cuándo lo conoceré?”- pregunta Sandy y Jared sólo le sonríe, guiándola a través del escenario.

-“¿No se supone debes concentrarte?”

-“Lo haré cuando tú lo estés”- replica y la conversación se detiene mientras la gira en sus brazos. Acaba de recuperar el aliento cuando habla de nuevo, burlándose de él- “Estás tan asquerosamente enamorado”

-“¿Eso es tan malo?”- pregunta mientras se apartan, moviéndose a los lados opuestos del escenario. Ella le dirige una sonrisa tímida y él está ahí cuando ella va hacia él, saltando. Él la atrapa, la sostiene y levanta, con fuerza y seguridad. Dan sus últimos pasos al centro del escenario después de que la baja y ella le aprieta en un abrazo.

-“Supongo que no”- le palmea en el pecho mientras se aparta- “Estoy feliz por ti, Padalecki”

-“Gracias”- se queda parado y mira al teatro vacío, entonces se da cuenta de dónde está parado. Se sonroja con el recuerdo de estar ahí con Jensen, sintiéndose acalorado por algo más que sólo el esfuerzo del baile.

-“¿Qué?”

Se vuelve y Sandy le mira fijamente, preguntándose cuál es su problema. Jared se encoge de hombros y le dirige una sonrisa lobuna- “Sólo no puedo volver a mirar este escenario de la misma forma”

Le toma un momento para que lo entienda, y Jared sólo amplía su sonrisa cuando lo hace.

-“Oh… _¡Oh!_ ”- Sandy se estremece y cierra los ojos, Jared sólo se ríe- “¡Jared, _por favor_ dime que no tuviste sexo con él en este escenario!”

-“En realidad, él me la chupó”- dice Jared sin rodeos, deleitándose en la manera que Sandy chilla y esconde su rostro entre sus manos- “Y luego casi tuvimos sexo, pero _tú_ llamaste”- ella se congela y Jared tiene que morderse la lengua para evitar reírse a carcajadas. Puede decir que está sumando todo, recordando el día que la estuvo esperando para practicar y él había respondido su teléfono tan bruscamente- “En vez de ello, le lleve a casa para follármelo”

-“Tú…”- la voz de Sandy se apaga y luego comienza a reír detrás de sus manos. Sólo es un corto sonido sin aliento al principio y entonces se convierte en una risilla. Jared se le une, las manos de ella caen mientras sus hombros se sacuden por la risa- “ _¡Pervertido!_ ”- jadea, empujándole- “Oh Dios mío”

-“¿Qué puedo decir? Estamos enamorados”

-“Bien”- dice Sandy, levantando las manos y alejándose- “Mientras no me resbale con algún fluido corporal”

 

 

 

 

-“Señora, por favor”- dice Jensen, pero la cliente no está escuchándole.

-“¡No! ¡ _Tú_ no entiendes!”- grita la mujer y Jensen se estremece ante su tono de voz- “Llamé antes a la tienda y dijeron que tenían en existencia”

-“¿Está segura que llamó a _esta_ tienda?”- pregunta Jensen. Ha revisado en todas partes por una maldita cámara digital más para esta mujer, pero no hay duda. Se han acabado. Y ella no puede sólo tener cualquier cámara digital, tiene que tener _esa_ , una específica marca y modelo que Jensen simplemente no puede replicar justo aquí delante de sus ojos, sin importar lo mucho que lo intente.

-“¡SI!”- prácticamente está gritando ahora y Jensen puede ver a su gerente por el rabillo del ojos- “¿Crees que soy estúpida?”

-“No señora, yo…”

-“¿Dónde está tu gerente?”

Jensen se paraliza. Esas son cuatro palabras que _de verdad_ no quiere escuchar ahora. Lo último que necesita es meterse en problemas en el trabajo. Puede sentir su estómago revolverse cuando su gerente se acerca.

-“Aquí estoy”- dice Jim y le dirige a Jensen una mirada y un asentimiento, excusándolo de la situación. Jensen se aleja sudando, rezando por todavía tener un trabajo para cuando Jim termine de hablar con la mujer. Puede escucharla decir cosas sobre él, lo grosero y poco servicial que fue, a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible por ayudarla.

-“La gente”- Jensen se vuelve hacia la voz y Chad está ahí de pie, negando con la cabeza- “En serio, piensan que somos unos jodidos hacedores de milagros”- otro cliente se acerca y la pide ayuda, Chad simplemente le señala sin palabras hacia un pasillo. Jensen eleva una ceja, así no es como se suponen deben tratar a sus clientes. Chad simplemente se encoge de hombros- “Pueden leer. Es venta al por menor, no la jodida CIA”

-“Si, pero es tu trabajo”- dice Jensen y esa palabra, ahora, de verdad tienen significado para él.

-“¿Por qué te importa tanto?”- pregunta Chad y Jensen no tiene tiempo de responder, porque la mujer está saliendo de la tienda y Jim caminando hacia él. Se endereza y mueve con nerviosismo, relajándose un poco cuando Jim rueda los ojos y pone una mano sobre su hombro.

-“Algunas personas simplemente no entienden, ¿cierto?”- dice Jim y Jensen no puede encontrar su voz para responder- “No te preocupes por ello, vas a ver un montón de esas cosas durante las fiestas. Todos se vuelven un poco locos”- le da a Jensen un apretón en el hombro- “Estás haciendo un buen trabajo”

-“¡Jim!”- Danneel se acerca rápidamente antes de que Jensen pueda decir algo, su largo pelo rojo agitándose pasando sus hombros- “Jim, acabo de recibir una llamada, emergencia familiar, sé que acabo de llegar, pero…”

Jensen mira el reloj, se supone debe salir en pocos minutos. Escucha a Jim decirle a Danneel que se las arreglarán de alguna manera y piensa de nuevo en Jared, en la pintura de Misha.

-“Tomaré el turno”- ambos, Jim y Danneel, se vuelven hacia él y los ojos de Danneel se ensanchan un poco.

-“Pero… has estado aquí desde esta mañana”- dice sorprendida y solidaria, pero sonando un poco esperanzada- “Nadie quiere hacer frente a este lugar más de lo que tienen que hacerlo”

-“No importa”- dice Jensen, negando con la cabeza- “De verdad, puedes irte. Me quedaré”- no esperaba el abrazo que ella le da, pero sonríe y lo acepta, estrechándola.

-“¡Eres el mejor!”- dice, agradeciéndole y se aleja. Le da una palmadita en el brazo a Jim y se gira para irse- “Te dije que conseguiríamos uno bueno”

Y sólo así su día va de malo a bueno; de un cliente furioso a un compañero de trabajo feliz. Jensen no está acostumbrado a lidiar tanto con la gente o a que cada día sea tan impredecible, pero cree que más o menos le gusta.

-“Muy bien”- dice Jim, atrayendo su atención- “¿Por qué no sales al centro comercial y comes al menos algo rápido antes de volver aquí? Sólo un breve descanso”

Jensen toma el descanso y rápidamente agarra un sándwich de la zona de restaurantes antes de aprovechar la oportunidad para ir de prisa al kiosco de Misha, otra vez. La pintura está más definida ahora, la calle claramente esbozada, junto con los bloques del pavimento. Los edificios apenas están siendo delineados y los compradores se detienen para observar el trabajo de Misha. Jensen se tensa cada vez que lo hacen, tiene visiones de alguien haciendo una oferta en ese mismo momento, antes de que incluso esté terminada y le mata tener que esperar así. Se da la vuelta y regresa al trabajo, porque eso es todo lo que puede hacer por ahora.

 

 

 

 

Jared revisa los mensajes del teléfono fijo una vez que llega al departamento, encuentra uno de Jensen llamando desde la tienda, dejándole saber que cogió un turno extra. Jared se rasca el estómago y mira a su alrededor. Eso probablemente significa que tendrá que cocinar.

Busca en el refrigerador y las alacenas, preguntándose cómo demonios supo Jensen que ingredientes usar el primer día que estuvo ahí. Trata de recordar lo que Jensen puso en el chili y agarra las cosas basado en los sabores que cree probó entonces. No sabe cuánto usar de cada cosa, pero imagina que improvisará. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Agarra una olla, la coloca sobre los quemadores y tira todo adentro. Se queda de pie ahí un poco después de que enciende el quemador, tamborileando con los dedos en la encimera. Es curioso como no puede recordar de qué forma pasaba el tiempo sin Jensen ahí. Vaga hasta el salón y se queda mirando el espacio, es entonces cuando recuerda el árbol. Sonríe, imaginando el rostro de Jensen cuando llegue a casa con una árbol de Navidad iluminado.

Jared se pone a trabajar, moviendo y reacomodando los muebles para que pueda tener una esquina despejada, la misma que uso el año pasado. Va a la segunda habitación, pasando por encima del colchón de aire, para llegar a las cajas en la parte de atrás. La más grande es la que quiere, la agarra y de algún modo se las arregla para regresar afuera pasando sobre el colchón. Se detiene en la entrada, tomando un momento para mirar hacia abajo. Se supone era un buen inicio para cuando trajo a Jensen, pero sólo sonríe porque sabe que ahora ya no lo necesitan, toma nota mental para desinflarlo más tarde y lleva la caja del árbol al salón.

Le lleva un poco de tiempo armar el árbol y ponerlo de pie, y tiene que hacer una pausa en un momento determinado para evitar que el chili se queme. Bueno, evitar que se queme más. Deja todo en la olla sobre la estufa, pensando que esperará que Jensen vuelva a casa y calentarlo para ambos. Saca la caja de decoraciones, perdiéndose en el momento, asegurándose ocuparse de todas y cada una de las ramas y que los adornos no estén demasiado amontonados. Encuentra un viejo protector de sobrecargas y conecta todo en éste cuando ha terminado, entonces apaga todas las luces y se aleja un poco para admirarlo.

Es la forma perfecta, envuelto en luces multicolores y guirnalda roja. Toda la habitación está iluminada, con la ayuda de la estrella color amarillo brillante en la parte superior, desvaneciendo las sombras en las esquinas. Los adornos son de los comprados en tiendas y algunos caseros, incluyendo unos que Jared tomó de casa de sus padres. Es entonces que se da cuenta que Jensen no tiene esto, no tiene nada personal para poner en el árbol, ningún buen recuerdo de Navidad. Jared no puede imaginar no tenerlo y le duele de tan sólo pensarlo. Solamente espera que _esto_ sea un bonito recuerdo que Jensen pueda atesorar en los próximos años.

Jared escucha la puerta y se gira con entusiasmo, de pie junto al árbol y sonriente. Jensen entra, se ve exhausto pero feliz. Le observa mientras se da cuenta de la extraña iluminación del departamento, buscando la fuente. Le mira congelarse cuando le ve con el árbol y su corazón se calienta mientras una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su rostro.

-“Se ve hermoso”- comenta Jensen, colgando su abrigo y acercándose, deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jared- “Realmente te hace sentir como en casa”

-“Bien”- Jared le da un beso en la frente- “¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?”- Jensen apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-“Pensé que iban a despedirme”

-“¿Qué?”- pregunta Jared, medio riendo, porque está seguro que Jensen no habla en serio- “¿Por qué?”

-“Porque la gente está loca”- dice Jensen, tirándose hacia atrás y mirándole con ojos cansados- “Una mujer me gritó porque no tenía la cámara que ella quería, y luego pidió hablar con el gerente. Jim estuvo tranquilo al respecto. Aparentemente, el espíritu navideño vuelva insoportables a algunas personas”

-“Si, eso pasa”- abraza a Jensen con fuerza y entonces se dirigen a la cocina- “Pero estoy seguro que estás haciendo un gran trabajo y también de que tienes hambre”

-“¿Cocinaste?”- Jared enciende la luz de la cocina y mira a Jensen, quien sólo arquea una ceja- “¿En serio?”

-“No parezcas tan sorprendido”- ríe Jared, encendiendo debajo de la olla de nuevo- “Hice chili, parecido al que tu hiciste”- Jensen se acerca y levanta la tapa, olfateando.

-“ _¡Oh!_ ”- Jensen hace una mueca y tose- “¡Eso no es _tan_ parecido al que hice!”

-“No es bueno, ¿eh?”

-“Ve a sentarte”- Jensen le sonríe y deja destapada la olla, moviéndose para husmear en las alacenas de nuevo- “Yo lo arreglaré”

-“No, no, no”- Jared lo agarra por el hombro y lo detiene- “Acabas de trabajar todo el maldito día. No tienes que hacer esto ahora”

-“Pero puedo arreglarlo”- dice Jensen simplemente y Jared niega con la cabeza.

-“No. Ordenaré pizza o algo. Este ya no es tu trabajo, ahora tienes uno real _y_ trabajaste horas extras”- da un paso hacia atrás e inclina su cabeza hacia Jensen- “¿Eso por qué fue?”

-“Sólo el impulso de la temporada”- Jensen se encoge de hombros- “Podría usar el dinero extra en este momento, ¿sabes? Además, Danneel tenía que irse por una emergencia familiar y necesitaban a alguien para cubrir su turno”- Jensen vuelve a mirar la olla en la estufa y regresa al punto en cuestión: la cena- “Podría no estar tan mal si hacemos algunos sándwiches de queso derretido para acompañar”

-“¡ _Eso_ puedo hacerlo!” dice Jared, dando una palmada y poniéndose a trabajar. Calienta el chili y hace los sándwiches, ambos comen en el salón, otra noche en el suelo. Se sientan uno junto al otro y miran el árbol. Es fascinante.

-“Esto es repugnante”- dice Jensen en voz baja y Jared le echa un vistazo para verle recoger algo del chili con el borde de su sándwich. Claramente está bromeando. Su expresión es mortalmente seria, pero hay un brillo en sus ojos que Jared está llegando a conocer y amar ahora que las cosas han cambiado para Jensen. No puede evitarlo, resopla y luego estalla en carcajadas, Jensen le imita.

-“Si…”- Jared sumerge su sándwich en su pobre excusa de chili y lo levanta, negando con la cabeza- “Es bastante malo”

-“Pero lo intentaste”- dice Jensen, inclinándose y besándole la mejilla- “Eso es lindo”

-“¡Cállate!”- Jared coge un frijol perdido y se lo avienta, Jensen se estremece cuando rebota en su mejilla.

-“¿Quieres jugar así?”- pregunta Jensen, arrancando un pedazo de la orilla del pan y se lo arroja. Jared ríe cuando lo siente golpear su cabeza y quedar atrapado en su cabello. Sacude la cabeza y lo observa caer al piso, luego lo recoge y lo lanza de vuelta a Jensen- “Podría ponerse desagradable”

-“Está bien, entonces vamos a dejarlo”- dice Jared, levantando la barbilla en el aire- “Al menos tuve el último tiro”- agarra lo que quedó de su comida y se levanta, llevándolo a la cocina. Jensen le sigue y de repente hay un pedazo de corteza de pan deslizándose en la parte de atrás de la camiseta de Jared- “¡Idiota!”- se ríe y retuerce, sintiéndolo deslizarse por su espalda, entonces se gira y agarra a Jensen, sujetándole contra la pared. Los ojos de Jensen están arrugados por su sonrisa y Jared no puede resistirse a besarle en ese momento. Encaja una pierna entre las suyas y Jensen se mueve contra esta- “Mmm, espera”- dice Jared, alejándose. Toma a Jensen de la mano y le lleva a la segunda habitación, encendiendo la luz- “Hay algo que tenemos que hacer primero”

“¿Qué es?”

Jared hace un gesto hacia el colchón de aire en el piso- “Pensé que te gustaría hacer los honores”

Jensen se ve confundido por un minuto, luego sonríe y se mueve para pasar junto a Jared, entrando a la habitación. Se inclina, quita el tapón del colchón y se levanta de nuevo. Se quedan de pie uno junto al otro, el sonido del aire saliendo lentamente del colchón es demasiado satisfactorio, Jared mira brevemente a Jensen antes de taclearle sobre el colchón.

El material se hunde bajo ellos, con el ruidoso silbido del aire saliendo de este. Jensen ríe fuerte y feliz, y a Jared le encanta ese sonido. Les rueda por el colchón, forzando a que salga más aire, Jensen capta la idea, rodando de un lado a otro hasta que está completamente aplastado. Se detienen, Jared de espaldas y Jensen encima de él, cayendo entre sus piernas. Ambos excitados y sus sonrisas se desvanecen cuando sus labios se encuentran de nuevo. Jensen presiona hacia abajo las caderas y Jared gime en el beso, la lengua de Jensen se desliza al interior de su boca. Jared pone fin al beso cuando Jensen comienza a embestir, gimiendo por la fuerza de ello, la fricción. Jensen gruñe con cada empujón, su mano moviéndose por debajo de la camiseta de Jared y sus dientes bajando a su cuello.

-“Jensen”- suspira Jared, tirando de él para acercarle más, incluso cuando pretende apartarlo- “Jensen… habitación”

 

 

 

 

Jensen se deja caer sobre la cama y observa a Jared desnudarse, de espaldas a él. Disfruta las largas y esbeltas líneas del cuerpo de Jared, los músculos esculpidos, la ajustada, perfecta curva de su culo. Su mirada se detiene allí y su polla da un respingo contra su estómago.

-“¿Ves algo que te guste?”- bromea Jared y Jensen levanta la mirada para verle girado hacia él por encima de su hombro. Antes de que pueda responder, Jared se da la vuelta y camina hacia él, arrodillándose en la cama. Es más serio cuando habla otra vez- “¿Ves algo que quieras?”

El aliento de Jensen se atora en su garganta y estira las manos, rodeando los muslos de Jared hasta llegar a su culo, apretándolo ligeramente. Sus dedos bordean el pliegue entre sus nalgas y observa la forma en que la polla de Jared se sacude, dura y roja- “¿Puedo?”

Jared se inclina apoyado en sus manos, acariciando con la nariz la mandíbula de Jensen y le susurra al oído- “Nunca tienes que preguntar. Soy tuyo”

Jensen se toma su tiempo preparando a Jared con los dedos, deleitándose con su gemido de placer cuando finalmente se empuja en su interior. Es el cielo, tener esto y al fin siente que se lo ha ganado. El pasado se disipa mientras se mueve en el interior del acogedor calor de Jared, le rodea con una mano para sujetar su polla, sabiendo que esto es _suyo_ que ahora puede tenerlo. Hasta ahora, sentía como si su tiempo juntos fuera algo que estaba _tomando_ de Jared, pidiendo demasiado. No podía pedir esto también, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. Tiene un trabajo y un propósito, tiene un sitio real aquí con Jared. Y es deseado en esta vida. Es un hombre nuevo.

Se mueve más fuerte y rápido, Jared se corre sobre sus dedos. Escucha su nombre susurrado reverentemente a través de sus labios, le siente contraerse por el orgasmo y se deja llevar. Siente como su mundo se expande cuando se corre, la euforia inundando su cerebro. Es dueño de sí mismo de nuevo y aunque no tiene mucho a su nombre, tiene esto, aquí; a este hombre que está envolviendo entre sus brazos y dándole un beso de buenas noches. Después de años de búsqueda y sentirse decepcionado, Jensen sabe que, finalmente, ha encontrado todo lo que siempre deseo en la vida.

 

 

 

 


	6. Capítulo 5

 

 

 

 

Es diferente estar en el extremo receptor del beso de me-voy-al-trabajo, pero a Jared le gusta. Sonríe con los ojos cerrados, sin importarle si Jensen sabe que está despierto. Está abrigado y cómodo por el sentimiento de esos labios contra su piel- “Te veo en la noche”- susurra Jensen y luego se marcha. Jared tiene medio decidido agarrarle del brazo y empujarlo de vuelta a la cama, convencerle de que se quede un poco más. Pero no puede hacerlo, sabe lo mucho que el trabajo significa para él ahora, puede esperar a un día que ambos tengan libres para jalar de regreso a Jensen bajo las cobijas.

Jared duerme sólo un poco más antes de que la alarma de su celular suene, a ciegas lo agarra y apaga, sus dedos moviéndose sobre las teclas que ha memorizado. Se estira en la cama, aún siente el placentero dolor de Jensen estando en su interior y se obliga a sentarse y echar a un lado las cobijas. Es día de función.

Llega temprano al teatro para calentar, cambiándose a su cinturón de danza, mallas y zapatos de ballet. Sandy aparece un minuto después, lista para el ensayo.

-“¿Todo sigue celestial en el paraíso?”- pregunta y Jared levanta la mirada hacia ella desde donde está estirando sus piernas en el suelo.

-“Es perfecto, Sand. No podría pedir nada más”

-“Bien”- se sienta a su lado y extiende las piernas- “Sabes que ya casi es esa ocasión de nuevo. ¿Todavía vendrá a verte tu familia?”

-“Mis padres lo harán”- dice Jared deshaciendo las contracturas en su cuello- “Jeff estará con sus suegros este año y Megan va a pasar el día con la familia de su prometido. Estamos tratando de hacer planes para Año Nuevo. Probablemente vuele a casa y tenga que ser la verdadera Navidad familiar”

-“¿Vas a llevar a Jensen contigo?”

Jared hace una pausa. En realidad no ha pensado mucho en eso, pero cree que sería agradable. Es cuando se pregunta por la familia de Jensen, pero sólo se encoge de hombros por ahora- “No lo sé, quizás”

Entran a escena unas pocas horas después y Jared se olvida de todo lo referente a sus planes de vacaciones mientras la música inunda el teatro. La abraza y fluye a través de él, a sus miembros, guiándolo durante el baile y permitiéndole deslizarse sobre el escenario. Es un buen día cuando hace esto; cuando aleja todos los pensamientos de su mente y sólo deja que la representación tome el control. Es casi como hacer meditación, llevándole más allá de sí mismo.

Pero, de repente, algo se registra en su vista periférica. Le incordia tanto como trata de ignorarlo. Se permite fijarse un poco más cuando puede, cuando no es tan notable en la rutina. Lo que ve le descoloca más de lo que el asiento vació de Jensen lo hizo alguna vez. Aún así, mantiene la compostura, mantiene la cabeza en el juego, porque no puede arruinar la presentación o dejar caer a Sandy. Pero lo que ve, simplemente está _mal_.

Ese asiento, el asiento _de_ _Jensen_ , en primera fila y al centro, está ocupado. Jared supone que el pase de Jensen o con lo que fuera que contara se había agotado, y el asiento estaba de nuevo libre para quien lo quiera. Jared intenta no mirar con furia al hombre, pero está seguro que lo hace al final, cuando está recibiendo los aplausos. Ese asiento pertenece a una persona y únicamente a una persona.

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen llega al centro comercial temprano, de nuevo se detiene con Misha. Está casi seguro de convertir esto en una rutina hasta que pueda llamar a esa pintura suya. _Si_ es que puede llamarla suya. Es muy consciente de lo cerca que está la Navidad y cree que es probablemente imposible conseguir los suficientes cheques para ser capaz de pagarla. Pero todavía se aferra a la esperanza de comprarla, porque es incluso más imposible que la deje ir.

-“Hola, Jensen”- Misha le dirige una sonrisa y un asentimiento mientras se acerca, Jensen hace lo mismo, caminando alrededor para verle esbozando apenas los autos estacionados en la calle- “¿Vienes a supervisarme?”

-“Tal vez”- admite Jensen, mirando fijamente la pintura- “¿Alguna oferta?”

Misha niega con la cabeza- “No, aún no. Un montón de gente se detiene a mirar, pero nadie la ha pedido”- Jensen reprime su felicidad, no desando demostrarla por el momento. Misha se detiene por un segundo y le mira, su tono es compasivo cuando vuelve a hablar- “Lamento no poder apartarlo para ti”

-“Está bien”- dice Jensen, incluso si siente un vuelco en el estómago. Pero sabe cómo funciona el dinero y que no sería justo, Misha no puede rechazar cualquier oferta que le hagan sólo por los sueños de Jensen- “Entiendo”

-“¿Quieres hablarme al respecto?”- pregunta Misha, pasando el pincel sobre el capo de un automóvil.

-“¿Disculpa?”

-“La pintura”- aclara Misha, asintiendo hacia esta- “¿Por qué significa tanto para ti?”- Jensen permanece en silencio por un momento, tomado por sorpresa, y Misha se da la vuelta y sonríe- “Está bien si no quieres sincerarte de la nada con el pintor raro del centro comercial. Pero algunas veces, es agradable tener un poco más de inspiración, ¿sabes?”

-“Al menos sé tu nombre”- bromea Jensen y mira a su alrededor, dando un vistazo al reloj del centro comercial. Tiene tiempo- “¿Seguro que quieres escuchar esto?”

-“Soy todo oídos”

 

 

 

 

 

-“¡Hey!”- Jared prácticamente salta del sofá cuando Jensen entra a la casa, cuelga su abrigo y se gira lentamente, completamente agotado de trabajar horas extras de nuevo. Sonríe, apresurándose para besar a Jensen- “Ahí está mi pequeña fábrica de dinero”

-“Llámame pequeña otra vez y podría tener que hacerte daño”- dice Jensen sin enojo y Jared empuja el sobre que está sosteniendo a su pecho. Jensen le mira con curiosidad.

-“Lo siento”- se disculpa Jared, rebotando sobre la punta de sus pies con energía reprimida- “Sólo… ya sé que es pronto, pero no podía esperar”- sonríe felizmente cuando Jensen toma el sobre en sus manos- “¡Feliz Navidad!”

-“Jared…”- Jensen le mira de nuevo, esta vez agradecido y consternado por igual.

Jared sabe que la última de las dos emociones se debe a que es un regalo. En realidad, todavía no han discutido sobre intercambiar regalos y sabe que Jensen no está exactamente en posición de dar uno. Aunque, de todas modos no espera que lo haga y le da un empujoncito a Jensen con el codo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-“No te preocupes por eso. Sólo ábrelo”

Jensen duda antes de bajar la mirada al sobre y deslizar su pulgar bajo la solapa para abrirlo. Jared le observa estirar los dedos en el interior y palpar alrededor, le observa sacar la única y delgada pieza de papel. Y entonces espera.

Jensen se queda boquiabierto cuando mira el papel en su mano y es perfecto. Jared jura que hasta lagrimea y siente un nudo en su propia garganta, viéndole reaccionar ante ello.

-“Jared”- susurra Jensen y su pecho se estremece sólo un poco. Jared traga y parpadea para alejar la humedad amenazando formarse en sus ojos.

-“Por favor, dime que no tienes que trabajar. O que puedes cambia con alguien si tienes que hacerlo. Es el día de Navidad”

-“Ahí estaré”- dice con voz ahogada y el boleto cruje un poco en sus dedos cuando lo aprieta. Su ojos se reúnen con los de Jared y están húmedos, su labio inferior tiembla ligeramente- “Estaré ahí, Jared”- le abraza con fuerza y Jared lo estrecha de vuelta- “Gracias”

-“De nada”- Jared besa la sien de Jensen y simplemente se quedan de pie ahí, durante unos minutos, abrazándose- “Algún imbécil se sentó en ese asiento hoy”- dice eventualmente y Jensen ríe contra él.

-“Difícilmente creo que sea un imbécil por comprar un asiento que ya no me pertenece”- dice Jensen, alejándose y sonriéndole.

-“Es tuyo”- dice Jared, dándole un beso en los labios- “Y te quiero en él para nuestro mayor espectáculo del año”

-“¡Ah, la tradición del Cascanueces!”

-“¡Sip! Mis padres van a venir y todo”- dice Jared y sus ojos se amplían recordando a dónde le habían llevado sus pensamientos ese mismo día- “Espera, ¿qué hay de tu familia? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes suelen hacer? ¿Esto no va a interferir con eso?”

-“Nah, no hacemos nada”- Jensen mete su boleto de nuevo al sobre y de repente parece triste- “No somos muy cercanos. La verdad es que, ni siquiera hablo mucho con ellos. O nunca”

-“¿Por qué no?”- pregunta Jared, sintiéndose mal por sacar el tema ahora.

Jensen se encoge de hombros- “Sólo somos diferentes”

-“¿No los extrañas?”

-“Extraño más que nada a mi hermana pequeña”- dice Jensen, sonriendo con nostalgia- “¿Sabes que a ella le gustaba la danza cuando era pequeña? Comenzó a tomar clases de ballet. Teníamos ocho años de diferencia pero éramos cercanos, nos hacíamos reír el uno al otro, ¿sabes? En una familia llena de gente rica y pretenciosa”- la sonrisa de Jensen se desvanece- “De todos modos, luego me convertí en uno de ellos”

-“Ahora no eres uno de ellos”- Jared apoya sus manos en los hombros de Jensen. Quiere arreglar esto, que Jensen sea feliz- “Tal vez, deberías llamarles. Al menos a tu hermana, sólo inténtalo. Es la temporada”

-“Tal vez”- dice Jensen, el brillo regresando a sus ojos- “Si fuera hace un año, me negaría. Pero parece que ya he tenido mi porcentaje de milagros, aunque siempre puedo probar por uno más”

-“Ve por ello. No tienes nada que perder”

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen acepta el consejo de Jared y usa el tiempo antes de ir al trabajo al día siguiente, para llamar a su familia. Se siente mal por cargar el tiempo de llamadas de larga distancia al teléfono del departamento de Jared, pero él le dijo que no se preocupe y está determinado a devolvérselo más tarde. Su estómago se revuelve cuando marca el número de casa de sus padres, piensa que la gente normal probablemente no siente tanta ansiedad por hablar con sus papás, de todas formas no conoce mucha gente que sea normal, excepto a Jared.

No tarda mucho después de que su padre responde, ni siquiera logra hablar con su madre. Jensen esperaba un poco más de respuesta a su ‘termine sin hogar’, pero no hay ninguna. Es lo mismo de siempre, su padre sin tener compasión y presionándole para llevar una vida perfecta. Por supuesto, para Alan Ackles eso significa escalar a altos rangos, ganar más dinero de lo que la mayoría de los hombres puedan contar y nunca pedir ayuda. ‘Los hombres Ackles somos triunfadores’, siempre había dicho su padre, ‘Hacemos nuestro propio camino y limpiamos nuestros desastres’. Por supuesto, había una hipocresía ahí que Jensen odiaba, porque parte de como los hombres Ackles llegaron a donde están era asociándose con gente ‘ _importante’_. Una vez que Jensen le dice que está trabajando como vendedor y viviendo en el departamento de Jared, la conversación se acaba. Él es una decepción, un insulto al apellido. Duele, pero Jensen simplemente recuerda que tiene a Jared y que ésta _es_ la vida perfecta para él. Es más feliz de lo que ha sido alguna vez y eso es todo lo que importa.

Intenta llamar a su hermano mayor y termina con el buzón de voz, en el que deja un largo y disperso mensaje. No espera que le devuelva la llamada, pero de todos modos deja el número del departamento. Y luego, llama a Mackenzie, su última oportunidad para una verdadera conexión familiar. Escucha mientas el teléfono suena, esperanzado y asustado al mismo tiempo, este es un rechazo que no está seguro de poder manejar tan bien. Su voz le prueba que ella obviamente ya es una adulta, pero todavía lo lleva de vuelta a cuando llevaba coletas y le ayudó a construir un fuerte entre el sofá y el sofá de dos plazas, Josh rodando los ojos cuando ambos asomaron la cabeza a través de un hueco entre las almohadas y mantas.

-“¿Hola?”

Duda el tiempo suficiente para que ella pregunte quién está allí y su mano libre se sacude un poco- “¿Mackie?”

-“ _¿Jensen?_ ”- sus ojos arden cuando escucha verdadera emoción en su voz y casi exhausta con alivio- “¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Jensen! ¿Cómo estás?”

Le toma un minuto recomponerse y responder. Cuando lo hace, se da cuenta de lo feliz que está por haber hecho esto. Pasa una hora hablando con ella, poniéndose al día. Ella está en la universidad, estudiando danza, de entre todas las cosas; sus padres en realidad no lo aprueban, pero a ella no le importa, es feliz, viviendo en un dormitorio con amigos nuevos a los que quiere. Casi llora cuando Jensen le dice lo que le sucedió y está más que emocionada de escuchar sobre Jared; le cuenta como estuvo su conversación con su padre y ella no se sorprende.

-“Lo siento”- dice Jensen cuando la conversación está por terminar- “Quiero decir, por cambiar, por ser como ellos y no estar ahí para ti. Al menos podría haberme mantenido en contacto”

-“No lo sientas. También podía haberlo hecho”- Jensen la escucha suspirar al teléfono- “Siembre hemos sido diferentes, Jensen. Tuve la suerte de tenerte al crecer. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta ahora”

Terminan con ella diciendo que le extraña, que lo quiere y no puede esperar a verle de nuevo y él devuelve el sentimiento. Cuelga el teléfono, sintiéndose más ligero que antes y no puede esperar a compartirlo con Jared.

 

 

 


	7. Capítulo 6

 

 

 

 

Jared distingue a Jensen casi tan pronto como entra en la tienda. Sonríe y se detiene en el fondo, sólo observándole hablar con un cliente, comparando los productos en el exhibidor frente a ellos. Desde ahí puede ver lo mucho que Jensen se esfuerza, como se asegura de recordar cada detalle y vitorea interiormente cuando da frutos, en forma del chico agradeciéndole por su ayuda. El sentido de logro de Jensen se demuestra en su andar cuando deja al cliente detrás y finalmente ve a Jared.

-“¡Estás aquí!”- dice Jensen alegremente, mientras se acerca.

-“¡Si lo estoy!”- asiente Jared y levanta la bolsa de compra que tiene en su mano- “Recibí tu mensaje sobre trabajar hasta tarde y salí a conseguir algo que voy a necesitar, si esto sigue así”

-“¿Qué es?”

Jared mete la mano en la bolsa y saca el libro que consiguió, sosteniéndolo cerca de su rostro y sonriendo- “¡Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar!”- Jensen ríe y agarra el libro de su mano, hojeándolo rápidamente.

-“Sabes, _podrías_ ser capaz de hacer estás recetas”- golpea juguetonamente el pecho de Jared con el libro mientras se lo devuelve- “¿Significa que tendré una cena hecha en casa está noche?”

-“¡Una que de verdad puedas comer!”- le confirma Jared, metiendo el libro de nuevo a la bolsa- “¿Cómo te va aquí?”

-“Bien”- dice Jensen, mirando alrededor de la tienda. Se encoge de hombros- “Hoy nadie me ha gritado”

-“Esa es una ventaja y por suerte, el centro comercial está bastante lleno, amigo. Un pintor en el piso tiene una gran multitud a su alrededor”- el rostro de Jensen decae y Jared está a punto de preguntarle qué ocurre cuando le interrumpe.

-“¿En serio?”- pregunta Jensen preocupado- “¿Una _gran_ multitud?”

-“Bueno no una _enorme_ multitud”- dice Jared, encogiéndose de hombros- “Quiero decir, solo hay un montón de compradores ahí afuera y se detienen a mirar cuando pasan”

-“¿Viste lo que estaba pintando?”

-“Nah, sólo fui a la librería para agarrar esto y luego vine a verte, ¿por qué?”

-“Por nada”- dice Jensen después de una ligera pausa y Jared frunce el ceño sintiéndose un poco receloso- “Olvídalo, no es gran cosa”

-“¿Seguro?”

-“Si”- sonríe Jensen, pero parece un poco forzado- “Si, sólo que conocí un poco al chico está semana, ¿sabes? Quería saber cómo estaba yendo su negocio”

-“Está bien…”- Jared se inclina y le da un rápido beso a Jensen- “Te dejaré volver al trabajo, te veo en casa”

Jared mira en dirección al kiosco del pintor mientras deja la tienda. Algo sobre la manera en que Jensen reaccionó le hace querer caminar por ahí de nuevo. Pero está cerca de una salida y cree que sólo debería olvidarse de ello y simplemente ir a casa. Probablemente le llevara algo de tiempo averiguar lo que va a hacer para cenar.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared ya está dormido para cuando Jensen logra llevarse al departamento. No tenía idea que los comercios mantuvieran esos locos horarios durante las fiestas, pero está decidido a trabajar tanto como sea posible. En el descanso de su último turno, había pasado rápidamente junto a Misha para checar la pintura, aliviado de encontrarla ahí. Misha todavía estaba trabajando en ella, era la misma historia, con montones de gente deteniéndose a mirarla, pero nadie hacía una oferta.

Jensen cuelga su abrigo y deambula hasta la cocina, hay una nota en la encimera a un lado de una olla que está en la estufa, Jensen la recoge y la lee, sonriendo cuando ve que Jared dejó la cena para que caliente. Levanta la tapa y olfatea, gratamente sorprendido por el aroma, parece que Jared encontró algo que podía cocinar. Come un poco, luego apaga las luces y va a cambiarse. Intenta ser cuidadoso al meterse en la cama, pero Jared despierta de todos modos, estirando la mano y tirando de él para acercarle.

-“¿Te gusto?”- susurra Jared y Jensen le besa, para después acomodar su cabeza en su almohada.

-“Estuvo buenísimo, Jared. Resulta que tienes talento con el tortellini”- Jared resopla y Jensen pasa los dedos a lo largo del brazo alrededor de su cintura- “Gracias”

-“Cuando quieras”- Jared suspira y se acomoda cerca de él- “¿Recuerdas que mencione que mis padres venían a verme?”

-“¿Si?”

-“Cada vez que vienen a verme actuar en Navidad, solemos ir a comer después. Somos una de las pocas familias en un restaurante, en lugar de una casa con un pavo”- Jared se ríe y Jensen le acompaña- “¿Quieres venir con nosotros?”

-“Así que, ¿es momento de conocer a los padres?”- pegunta Jensen, jugando distraídamente con la mano de Jared entre las suyas, pero piensa en su experiencia con sus _propios_ padres y siente la ansiedad alzarse en su interior.

-“Si estás de acuerdo”- hay una pausa- “Les hablé de ti, de que estamos viviendo juntos. No quería que sea una gran sorpresa cuando aparezcan el día de Navidad”

Jensen suelta la mano de Jared- “¿Es una sorpresa buena o una mala?”

-“Una buena”- le asegura Jared- “Están felices por nosotros, Jen”

Las orejas de Jensen se animan con el sobrenombre. Nadie nunca le llamo así antes y no está seguro de que hubiera querido que lo hagan. Pero viniendo de Jared, suena bastante agradable- “¿Si?”

-“Si. A ellos les gustaría conocerte”

-“Entonces, estaré ahí”- Jensen no puede negar el bajón en el fondo de su estómago, pero no es que tenga otros planes para Navidad y quiere estar ahí para Jared. Tal vez no sea tan malo, no todas las familias son como la suya.

Jensen está de nuevo en la tienda al siguiente día y Jim le mira de manera extraña. Probablemente porque no se supone que este allí, pero tomó el turno de Chad en el último minuto. Últimamente, ha estado tomando muchos turnos de Chad, él no parece valorar el trabajo tanto como Jensen, pero supone que puede darse el lujo de no necesitarlo.

-“Jensen”- exclama Jim y él se pone alerta, traga un poco cuando Jim, sin palabras, le hace una señal hacia la trastienda. No está seguro de que esperar, Jim es un gran tipo y bastante relajado. Jensen sólo está un poco paranoico cuando se trata de su trabajo estos días. Le sigue a la habitación, Jim cierra la puerta y se le queda mirando- “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

-“Chad tu−”

-“No, no”- le interrumpe Jim- “Ya _sé_ eso. Me refiero a qué estás _haciendo_ aquí”- Jensen no sabe cómo responder- “Ya has trabajado aquí más de lo que Chad en un _año_ , cualquiera puede ver que vas a acabar hecho polvo”

-“Nada que no pueda manejar”- le asegura Jensen.

-“Puede ser”- dice Jim, cruzándose de brazos- “Ha funcionado bien y sé que Chad preferiría no trabajar en vez de trabajar, pero no puedo dejarte continuar haciéndolo”

-“¿Qué?”- Jensen se pone tenso y tal vez porque ya está anticipando algo negativo, pero repentinamente se siente enojado, su rostro enrojeciendo.

-“Estás devorando demasiado tiempo extra aquí”- explica Jim y la forma en que suena exasperado hace que Jensen apriete los puños- “Quiero decir, no sólo estás tomando un par de turnos, estás tomando cada uno de ellos. ¿Hay alguna razón para ello?”

-“¿Podría ser porque antes estaba sin hogar?”- declara de forma brusca y Jensen no puede creer lo que ha dicho. Rápidamente intenta hacer una broma, incluso ríe un poco, no puede evitar reaccionar de esa manera. Eso sólo salió de forma enojada, sintió como si su trabajo hubiese sido amenazado de nuevo y las horas extras son su única esperanza para el regalo de navidad de Jared. No le pueden quitar eso ahora. Está desesperado por ello. El rostro de Jim flaquea, sus ojos ampliándose con impactada compasión y Jensen busca algo más que decir, moviéndose torpemente de un pie a otro. Finalmente, se conforma con la verdad, pensando que ya ha soltado bastante la sopa de todos modos- “¿Honestamente? Habría estado en la calle si este chico… si Jared no me hubiese acogido. Él me dio esta nueva vida y quiero devolverle algo para Navidad, pero ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de hacerlo”

-“¿Debido al dinero?”- pregunta Jim después de una pausa y Jensen asiente- “Sabes que sólo hace falta un cheque de pago más antes de Navidad, ¿cierto?”- las esperanzas de Jensen se vienen abajo y mira hacia el suelo.

-“Si, mañana”

-“Correcto”

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿De verdad estamos viendo esto?”

Jared sube el volumen de la televisión y coloca su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jensen, amando la manera en que sus facciones se iluminan sólo con la luz de la pantalla y el árbol de Navidad- “¡Es una tradición navideña!”

Jensen le dirige una sonrisa que dice que es ridículo, pero que de todos modos le encanta- “¿Rodolfo, el Reno de la Nariz Roja?”

-“¡Sip!”

Jensen rueda los ojos pero sólo se acerca cuando la chica ciervo comienza a cantarle a Rodolfo sobre los sueños y el mañana- “La historia de mi vida”- dice Jensen y si empiezan a liarse con Rodolfo el Reno de la Nariz Roja en la televisión, nadie tiene que saberlo.

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen ya ha visto la pintura hoy, está a punto de ser terminada. Hay nieve cubriendo el suelo, mas nieve cayendo, luces y decoraciones colgadas en el frente del teatro y gente paseando. Es asombrosa. Es perfecta y Jensen no puede conseguir el dinero para comprarla, sin importar lo que haga. Va al trabajo y de todos modos coge el último turno de Chad. Jim le llama a la trastienda para darle su cheque y Jensen cierra la puerta cuando él se lo pide.

-“¿Crees que esto lo cubre?”- pregunta Jim y Jensen está confundido mientras toma el cheque de sus manos. Pero entonces el papel se desliza entre sus dedos y se da cuenta de que no está sosteniendo un cheque sino _dos_.

-“Jim, que…”

-“Necesitabas un adelanto del cheque de la próxima semana, ¿verdad?”- Jensen levanta la mirada hacia él y Jim le sonríe astutamente- “Es sólo por tus turnos programados y eso significa que no estarás recibiendo ninguno la próxima semana”

Jensen mira los cheques en su mano con incredulidad. Suma el dinero en su cabeza y casi tiene que sentarse. La pintura destella en su mente y es suya, puede hacerlo ahora- “Jim, no sé ni que decir”

-“¡Ah!”- Jim alcanza su escritorio y saca otro papelito, entregándoselo a Jensen- “Casi lo olvido, el Empleado del Mes recibe un certificado de regalo de $50 para el centro comercial”- esta vez se sienta, riendo con alivio. Jim ríe y le da una palmada en el hombro antes de dirigirse a la puerta- “Feliz Navidad, hijo”

Jensen corre al kiosco después del trabajo, pero está cerrado y no ve a Misha por ninguna parte. Está ansioso, rogando porque nadie haya comprado su pintura. Misha no aparece en todo el fin de semana y Jensen sufre todo ese tiempo, apenas conteniéndose alrededor de Jared. Se levanta temprano el lunes y arranca a correr cuando ve a Misha sentado en su caballete.

-“¡Hey!”- le saluda sonriendo ampliamente. Misha le devuelve la sonrisa, pero Jensen apenas se da cuenta, porque la pintura en la que está trabajando ahora, es nueva. Jensen mira al lienzo casi en blanco, sus ojos buscando como si su pintura repentinamente fuera a aparecer de alguna manera. Todo se detiene y siente su corazón desplomarse. Mira a las otras pinturas en venta y no puede encontrar la suya en ninguna parte. Se queda en silencio, con la boca ligeramente abierta, no puede creer que llegó a este punto solo para ser rechazado. Jura que puede _sentir_ el dinero haciendo un agujero en su bolsillo, pero no hay ningún uso para ello ahora.

-“¿Pasa algo?”- pregunta Misha y Jensen apenas puede atreverse a responder.

-“Alguien la compró, ¿eh?”- se obliga a decir, tragando con fuerza.

Misha sonríe- “No exactamente”

Jensen observa mientras Misha se levanta y alcanza una gran bolsa de lona que ni siquiera notó apoyada contra el kiosco. Misha mete la mano en el interior y saca algo, inclinándose para levantarla en brazos y mostrársela a Jensen.

Es la pintura, _su_ pintura. Terminada, las luces de navidad resaltando en la nevada oscuridad, _su_ acera pintada en perfecto detalle. Está enmarcada, con madera oscura en la que la pintura parece desvanecerse de forma natural. Ya es hermosa, pero entonces algo capta la atención de Jensen, algo distinto a lo que estaba en la fotografía que Misha le había enseñado.

Mira por más tiempo y entre la gente pintada a lo largo de la acera, hay un hombre de pie afuera del teatro. Es alto, con largo cabello castaño y hay otro hombre caminando hacia él, maleta en mano. Jensen piensa que ellos se mezclarían perfectamente para cualquier otra persona que vea la pintura; pero para él, resaltan casi tanto como las luces de navidad.

-“Espero que no te importe”- dice Misha, bajando un poco la pintura y Jensen deja que sus ojos la sigan, completamente sin palabras- “Sé lo que dije antes, pero… pensé que podría guardarla para ti sólo por unos días y si aún no eras capaz de comprarla, entonces la pondría con las otras”

Jensen piensa que debe haber perdido la cabeza o está soñando. Porque este tipo de cosas no suceden, estira la mano y le da un golpecito con el dedo a Misha, él arquea una ceja y se ríe- “Lo siento”- dice Jensen- “Sólo… quería asegurarme de que era real”

-“Entonces, ¿no deberías estarte pellizcando?”

-“Se podría pensar que si”- Jensen saca su billetera de sus vaqueros y ríe cuando ve el certificado de regalos ahí. Lo saca y lo sostiene- “¿Esto también aplica en kioscos?”

Misha sonríe- “Seguro que sí”

-“Oye…”- Jensen frunce el ceño confundido, mientras le entrega a Misha el certificado de regalo y saca el efectivo que necesitará- “¿Cómo sabías el aspecto de Jared?”

-“Mencionaste su nombre y lo que hacía para vivir”- dice Misha, sonriendo- “No eres el único fan del ballet. Tengo un par de programas en casa”

 

 

 

 

 

Jared se queda mirando la bolsa de lona gigante que Jensen desliza entre el árbol y la pared, dejándola allí- “No hasta Navidad”- le dice Jensen, su sonrisa eclipsando las luces navideñas- “O por lo menos, Nochebuena”- pero ya está sin palabras. Parte de él esta tan inquieto como un niño de cinco años, deseando saber que hay en la bolsa, a la otra no le importa lo que haya, sólo que Jensen hizo esto para él.

-“Jen, no tenías que hacerlo”

-“Lo sé”- dice Jensen y Jared no puede sobreponerse de lo _bien_ que se ve Jensen. Está feliz y luminoso, en casa a tiempo, en lugar de trabajar excesivamente- “Quería hacerlo”

Jared sonríe ampliamente, su lengua asomándose entre sus dientes- “Sabes que voy a fastidiarte con ello cada noche”

-“No tienes muchas noches _para_ fastidiarme”

-“¿Nochebuena, entonces?”- pregunta Jared.

Jensen lo piensa por un minuto y asiente- “Nochebuena”

Jared sigue diciéndose que sólo son unas pocas noches más y disfruta de esas noches. Jensen llega a casa cuando se supone que debe hacerlo, se turnan para hacer las cenas y Jared está orgulloso de que ahora de verdad lo puede hacer. Cada noche, después de meterse en la cama, golpea a Jensen en el costado y le pregunta que hay en la bolsa. Jensen le devuelve el golpecito y lo calla con un beso que se convierte en algo más. Duermen enredados y cálidos, y a Jared le encanta como _ambos_ despiertan emocionados de que haya pasado un día, están un día más cerca para que Jared abra el regalo bajo el árbol.

Jensen probablemente esperaba que Jared vaya directo por la bolsa tan pronto como llegue a casa el día de Navidad, pero tan emocionado como ha estado, Jared se toma las cosas con calma hasta la noche. Porque es _Nochebuena_ y no debería _tratarse_ de los regalos. Hace la cena y destapa una botella de champaña- “¿Agasajándome con una cena elegante?”- dice Jensen cuando llega a casa y Jared simplemente está feliz de que estén juntos compartiendo esta celebración. Le pone alcohol al ponche después de comer y limpiar, y se sienta junto a Jensen en el sofá, bebiendo, charlando y mirando el árbol. El estéreo suena como música de fondo y es Nat King Cole en el más clásico de todos los álbumes de navidad. Las luces están apagadas, con excepción de las del árbol. Esto es un hogar.

-“Feliz Navidad, Jensen”- susurra Jared en la quietud del momento y Jensen estira el brazo para brindar con su copa.

-“Feliz Navidad”- Jared le observa tomar un sorbo del ponche y mirarle por encima de este, expectante- “¿Vas a abrir tu regalo ahora?”

Suspira feliz y le lanza una mirada al regalo, arrimado junto al árbol. Sonríe y pone su vaso sobre la mesita del café- “Si, supongo que lo haré”

-“Vas a necesitar encender las luces”- dice Jensen y Jared acciona el interruptor en la pared cuando se levanta- “Y ten cuidado con eso”

Jared se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y alcanza el regalo que le dio Jensen. Lo saca con cuidado de entre el árbol y la pared y lo acuesta completamente en el piso frente a él. Levanta la mirada y se ríe de la manera en que Jensen está observándole como un halcón, tenso en el borde del sofá y Jensen simplemente le devuelve una sonrisa.

-“¡Vamos, ábrelo!”

-“¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!”- Jared mete la mano en la abertura de la bolsa y sus dedos tocan una fina pieza de madera. La agarra suavemente, sujeta el otro extremo de la bolsa y jala.

La pintura lentamente se revela ante él, primero la madera oscura del arco y después los oscuros bordes del lienzo. Ve los edificios, el teatro, las luces de navidad colgando fuera de éste y siente su corazón en un puño. Ve la nieve cayendo alrededor de una acera ya nevada. Hay una calle, autos estacionados, gente caminando a lo largo de esta familiar cuadra que él camina todos los días, la cuadra donde él y Jensen…

Su mano izquierda deja caer la bolsa de lona, la pintura completamente revelada, pero en todo lo que Jared puede centrarse son dos figuras frente a frente, una justo afuera del teatro y la otra más lejos, llevando una maleta. Puede sentir el nudo creciendo en su garganta, la forma en que su pecho se contrae y ni siquiera se atreve a hablar. Sólo se sienta allí y se le queda mirando, únicamente consciente de las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos cuando una se desliza por su mejilla.

-“¿Jared?”- le llama Jensen y él no puede mirarle, todavía no. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlarse- “¿Jared?”

De repente, Jensen está ahí junto a él, poniendo tímidamente una mano sobre su hombro, Jared coloca cuidadosamente la pintura en el suelo y se da la vuelta, agarra a Jensen y lo abraza, sujetándole _fuerte_ , una par de lágrimas más escapan cuando Jensen hace lo mismo.

-“Tenía miedo de que no te gustara”- bromea Jensen, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero Jared puede oír la emoción en su voz. Él ríe contra el hombro de Jensen, su garganta le duele por el sollozo que también amenaza con escapar.

-“Gracias”- consigue decir, con su mano cerrándose en la camisa de Jensen- “Muchas gracias, Jensen”

-“Por nada”- Jensen le besa en su hombro y Jared finalmente se aparta, con las manos enmarcando su rostro mientras le besa profundamente, sus labios sellándose sobre los de Jensen, mientas sus lenguas se entrelazan.

-“Te amo”- dice Jared cuando rompe el beso, jadeando por aire. Jensen se aleja y retira el cabello de la frente de Jared.

-“También te amo”

-“Es perfecta, Jensen. De verdad”- mira la pintura otra vez y casi no puede _creer_ lo perfecto que es- “Es hermosa”

-“La vi en el centro comercial, cuando Misha la empezó”- dice Jensen, mirando la pintura- “Le vi trabajar en ella de principio a fin y simplemente supe que tenía que conseguirlo para ti”

-“Espera…”- parpadea Jared, siendo capaz de pensar coherentemente de nuevo- “¿El centro comercial? ¿Igual que el kiosco en el centro comercial? ¿El que pase?”

-“Ese”- Jensen se ríe- “Estaba aterrorizado de que alguien la hubiese comprado o de que la hayas visto. No tienes idea de cómo fue, tener que esperar por algo como esto”

-“Te amo”- repite Jared, riendo para sí cuando le besa y empuja a Jensen sobre el suelo. Baja la mirada hacia él y Jensen le mira desde donde esta recostado sobre su espalda, con los ojos brillantes y feliz. Simplemente se sonríen el uno al otro por un momento y entonces comienzan a reír. No hay nada particularmente divertido en ello y Jared ni siquiera puede explicar porque se ríe, excepto el hecho de que está alegre. Está _feliz_. Deja caer la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Jensen y ríe un poco más, siente su cuerpo sacudiéndose bajo el suyo, escucha la risa de Jensen en su oreja. Por un segundo piensa que no se supone la vida sea así de perfecta, pero no va a quejarse si lo es.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**EPÍLOGO** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No por primera vez, Jensen observa con fascinación. Se sienta al centro en la primera fila y observa a Jared moverse sin esfuerzo sobre el escenario. Sus músculos son definidos pero no hay tensión en ellos cuando levanta a Sandy, permanece en equilibrio y control. Es una representación perfecta y Jensen se pone de pie cuando termina, aplaudiendo, su corazón dando un salto en su pecho cuando Jared mira directamente hacia él y sonríe. Piensa en lo imposible que parecía y lo _real_ que es ahora. La navidad nunca antes ha significado tanto para él.

-“¡Eres _increíble_ Jared!”- exclama Jensen, envolviéndolo en un abrazo cuando se reúnen después del espectáculo.

-“Gracias”- Jared se inclina, le besa y da un paso hacia atrás, haciendo un gesto hacia Sandy- “Creo que es tiempo de que ustedes se conozcan”

Jensen sonríe, toma la mano de Sandy y se inclina para besar su mejilla- “Es un placer conocerte Sandy. Estuvieron maravillosos, como siempre. Una actuación perfecta para ambos”

-“¡Bueno!”- ríe Sandy y baja un poco la cabeza- “Jared no me dijo lo encantador que eras”

-“No soy encantador”- dice Jensen, negando con la cabeza-“Es la verdad”

-“Es muy agradable conocerte, Jensen”- ella se inclina hacia adelante y estrecha su mano entre las suyas- “Me alegra de que Jared y tú sean felices”

-“Gracias”

-“Y ahora, debo correr para encontrar a mi familia”- dice sonriendo y alejándose dando brinquitos- “¡Feliz Navidad!”

-“¡Feliz Navidad!”- exclama Jared tras ella y Jensen le hace eco. Jared le da un golpecito con el codo y comienza a caminar hacia las filas de atrás del teatro, la gente aún, mezclándose entre la multitud- “Ahora vamos a buscar a _mi_ familia”

Los padres de Jared le encuentran antes de que él pueda encontrarlos. Jensen se queda de pie atrás, moviéndose nerviosamente mientras Jared les da la bienvenida con abrazos y besos. Sus orejas ponen atención cuando escucha a Jared decir- “Mamá, Papá, me gustaría presentarles a Jensen…”- nunca había sido recibido tan bien en su vida, ambos le abrazan y le sonríen como si fuera un regalo de Dios para su hijo. Sus nervios se disipan y mira a Jared, quien no puede dejar de sonreír.

-“Hemos escuchado _tanto_ de ti”- dice la madre de Jared, sujetando sus manos entre las suyas- “Y estamos tan felices de que te unas a nosotros para cenar”

Jensen apenas le agradece antes de que escuche su nombre. Al principio lo ignora, porque está seguro de que no puede haberlo escuchado. ¿Quién más podría estar aquí que le conozca? Pero ve los ojos de Jared mirar por encima de su hombro, hacia la voz, y entonces suena una vez más.

-“¡Jensen!”

Ahora sabe quién es y no puede creerlo; se da la vuelta, extendiendo sus brazos cuando ve a su hermana pequeña venir hacía él- “¡Mackie!”- ella prácticamente salta a sus brazos, riendo- “Oh Dios mío”- suspira, cerrando los ojos y la estrecha- “Mackie, no puedo creerlo”- le agarra los brazos y la aleja- “Déjame mirarte”

-“¡Toda una adulta!”- ella dice, sonriendo y estirando los brazos, Jensen le sonríe. Ella es más alta ahora, mayor, obviamente, pero aún ve a la misma niña traviesa en su expresión cuando rebota sobre sus pies. Tira de ella para darle otro abrazo.

-“Luces grandiosa, peque”- da un paso atrás y la mira de nuevo- “Simplemente no puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?”

-“Tú me dijiste, tonto”- dice juguetonamente, golpeándole el brazo y las mejillas de Jensen comienzan a dolerle. Es demasiado, bromear con su hermana de nuevo- “Mencionaste el regalo que te dio Jared por teléfono y pensé en venir y sorprenderte. No tenía planeado ir a _casa_ por Navidad, así que pensé que en su lugar me gustaría visitar a mi hermano”

-“Es _tan_ bueno verte”- dice Jensen y entonces recuerda que Jared y sus padres están detrás de él- “Lo siento”- se disculpa, volviéndose- “Esta es mi hermana pequeña, Mackenzie”- la presenta a Jared y a sus padres, y apenas está empezando a preguntarse sobre la cena, cuando el padre de Jared interviene y le pide que los acompañe.

La cena es en un restaurante a un par de puertas de distancia. Es cálido, acogedor y no demasiado lleno. Hay un árbol iluminado en la esquina y música navideña está siendo tocada suavemente en el piano. Ellos no están en casa, pero aun así tienen pavo, relleno, arándanos y suficiente pay para que les dure un mes. Es increíble lo bien que todos parecen encajar, su animada conversación continua durante toda la cena, a pesar de que todos se habían conocido sólo un par de horas antes. A Jensen realmente le agradan los padres de Jared Y Mackenzie es un éxito en la mesa, casi el alma de la fiesta. Esto es lo que se supone debe ser la familia. Jensen está contento de que por fin tiene una.

Jensen capta los ojos de Jared cuando comienzan a hablar sobre Año Nuevo en el hogar Padalecki, los padres de Jared incluso han extendido la invitación a Mackenzie. Iguala la lenta sonrisa de Jared y percibe la entusiasta respuesta de Mackenzie, pero nunca aparta la mirada. El momento se extiende en el tiempo y se miran el uno al otro, las miradas diciendo todo entre ellos. Es ‘nunca he sido más feliz’ y ‘esto no puede ser real’. Es ‘no puedo esperar a llegar a casa’ y ‘no puedo creer lo lejos que hemos llegado’. Es ‘Feliz Navidad’ y ‘Te amo’.

Dejan el restaurante y salen a la nieve y la acera, _su_ acera. Caminan juntos, los padres de Jared a un lado de él y Jensen y Mackenzie al otro. El brazo de Jensen alrededor de los hombros de su hermana. La mano de Jared se mueve hacía la suya y sus dedos se entrelazan. No se registra en una pintura por siempre, pero es una imagen y un recuerdo que vivirá por siempre en el corazón de Jensen.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final del fic, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a quienes se dan una vuelta por aquí para leer. Que tenganun excelente año 2016!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Para quienes, igual que yo, no saben mucho de ballet el Fouetté en Tournant es un Latigazo en giro. Espectacular giro donde el pie de trabajo es estirado y recogido durante las vueltas. La cabeza se mantiene mirando un punto fijo y los brazos ayudan a la postura y al giro.


End file.
